Marauder
by Gail M
Summary: This is a sequel to "Island Paradise."


Marauder

by

Gail

This is a sequel to "Island Paradise."

 _"Grief is the final act of love we have to give to those we loved. Where there is deep grief, there was great love."_

0000

It was a warm Santa Barbara night as Admiral Harriman Nelson approached and entered the dirty, dark, smoke filled bar. It resembled all the other bars he had visited tonight in his search to find Lee Crane.

He paused by the entrance, peering through the murky atmosphere, and spotted the focus of his search. Lee sat in a dark secluded booth along a worn wood paneled wall. This particular establishment had been tucked away in a remote location, down a narrow and unremarkable alleyway. Not a place he would have normally associated or expected his young Captain to frequent. He surmised, that had been precisely the point, Lee didn't wish to be found by Nelson or any one else. Lee was hiding.

In front of Crane sat a glass containing dark yellowish liquid, his hands clutching at it tightly, his head hanging down fixed intently on its content.

Reaching the table Nelson cleared his throat, "Lee," the Admiral said softly. "This is the last place I expected to find you."

Crane looked up sharply, taking a large gulp from the tumbler. In the space of a breath, caught off guard, he sputtered. "Well now that you have found me, what do you want?"

"I've been worried about you. You're not acting like the Lee Crane I know." Nelson judged from the look of Lee's eyes, it was not his first drink, either. Nelson frowned peering down at the Captain.

"And how am I supposed to act, Admiral?" Crane replied, his words slurred from the over consumption of alcohol.

"Not like this...," Nelson waved at the whisky glass in the Captains hand.

"I'm not on duty. I can do as I please on my free time. I don't have to answer to you or anyone else as long as I do my job." His words cold, growing harsh as he spoke, pausing as the bartender laid a fresh drink in front of him. "I don't need a keeper."

Harry's anger flashed at Lee. "If you are intent on destroying your life and career as I'm beginning to think you are, you most definitely are in need of a keeper."

"Oh, let me guess, you've appointed yourself to that particular job. How kind of you, sir." Lee's stare never wavering from his whiskey glass, not wishing to meet Harry's gaze.

"Lee," Nelson's disapproval hung in the air for several minutes. Softening his tone, "I know what you are doing; furthermore, it won't work, this will not change what happened." He whispered, his words taking on an intensity that was mirrored in the Admiral's face. "It won't bring her back."

"How would you know how I feel?" Bitterness spilled over into his words.

"I just do." Nelson bristled with impatience.

"Well, forgive me, sir, but I think not." he snapped, his statement adamant.

Nelson moved to sit opposite Crane. "Lad, I know all you want to do is block out the feelings...the memories, the pain, the darkness. You need to face them; you need to work through them." Harry paused taking a breath. "Lee, the darkness is undeniable. I'm your friend, I want to help, talk to me." His voice grew serious.

"Don't want to talk... just want to forget." Bleakness washed through Lee, he closed his eyes but he couldn't escape the loneliness. Lee wouldn't meet Harry's eyes. Knowing if he did, he would be lost in those blue eyes and the Admiral's words would draw him in, penetrating the cloud surrounding his mind...and make sense.

"Let me take you home."

"Nothing there, don't want to go home, too empty, to easy too think. Don't want to think..."

"Lee, I won't leave without you." Nelson settled himself back against the booths cushioned seat. "You're stuck with me. We either leave together or not at all." His glare brooked no argument.

Crane knew he was being handled, recognizing the unmistakable signs. His hazel green eyes ablaze with impatience, followed closely by a touch of anger. "The only way to get rid of you, is to leave with you, is that correct, sir?"

"That's correct, Captain." Affirming with a commanding response.

Deciding to leave with Nelson, Crane gulped the remainder of his whiskey; it burned his throat on its way down, slamming into his stomach. Dropping money on the table, Lee gave Nelson a derisive glare. "Shall we go, sir?" Taking his time standing, Lee swayed as the liquor hit him, causing Harry to reach out to steady him. Crane witnessed the glare of the Admiral's displeasure.

A sly smile crossed Nelson's lips; he realized his words had pierced Lee's dense alcoholic fog, inveigled himself past Lee's own stubbornness.

Stepping out of the bar with Nelson, Lee physically experienced a shutter as the darkness, the gloom and the oppression sliced through him.

Driving home, Lee slumped down in the passenger's seat on the verge of falling asleep. In a small voice that wrenched at the Admiral's heart, "Sometimes at night I dream about how our life would have been...then I wake up...remember what happened...she's gone, Harry. What am I going to do?" Nelson looked on while Lee rested his head against the cool glass of the passenger side window, expelling a muffled sigh. A deep sadness pierced Nelson's heart, knowing Lee's sorrow was speaking for him now. The men drove the remainder of the short journey to Lee's townhouse in relative silence.

"Good night Admiral," Lee stated abruptly as the car came to a stop, he quickly stepped out. Lee Crane could always feel the power that emanated from this man. Hostility flowed through Crane. He cursed Nelson for manipulating him, for the building anger that rushed through him and for Harry reading the situation correctly. Damn him for being so perceptive. Walking the short distance to the door, the black loneliness crept back into his mind and dark clouds weighed down on his thoughts.

000

In the early morning, Lee sighed half waking; he turned over in his bunk. His eyes began to flutter frantically, becoming restless as his brain entered into a cycle of REM sleep.

Lee Crane peeked through slitted eyelids, his feathery lashes creating a soft curtain against the harsh glare of the summer sun. "Come on, sleepy head, are you coming for a swim?"

Opening his eyes further, his breath caught the sight of her beauty, a question written in her dark eyes and on her full lips. "Well?"

"Abby…?" Sitting up, Lee realized he sat on a white beach. In front of him, the blue water foamed up onto the warm wet sand. A young woman ran through the froth the sea had spread across the sloping pale strand.

Abby brushed at her wind swept hair with her hand. "And who were you expecting, your mermaid, perhaps?" She smiled, her head tilted with curiosity; beads of crystal water sliding down her flush cheeks.

"Abby…um." His voice faltered. Lee stopped again, mesmerized, drinking in the sight of her beloved form contrasting against the deep blue background of the shifting ocean surface. Her curls blowing in the light breeze.

"Come on!" She called again, breaking the spell.

In one fluid motion, Lee lifted off the warm silken sand, "I'm coming love." As he approached the water and Abby, the scene abruptly altered, he suddenly found himself looking down into her dark chocolate pools; her lush dark lashes lifting to reveal tear filled eyes. "I love you." she said in a hushed whisper. As her hands slipped free of his, the light of her life diminished and faded away.

Crane suddenly awoke, startled, sitting straight up in his bunk, his eyes glistened with brightness, "Abby!" he choked, his mind cloaked in an icy fog, his long strong arms outstretched helplessly reaching. A frigid sweat drenched his olive skin; a shiver ran through him as he realized she no longer stood before him.

Cold reality swept in, he was aboard Seaview in his cabin. He had dreamed of Abby again. His trembling hands raked through his short black curls. All the joy and horror of that day flooded back, real and fresh as the day he'd first experienced them. His pain ran deep, leaving a permanent scar on his life, etched forever in his heart. _'When will this end? She's been gone for more than a year now,_ _yet the nightmares_ _continue to haunt me_.' He rubbed his hands over his face in a futile attempt to wipe away the disturbing images that had formed in his mind, events he did not wish to recall. Expelling a soft sigh, he gave the clock sitting on his desk a quick glance. _'May as well get up,_ ' Lee's emotions were raw. He had no desire to return to sleep, not with the dream of Abby so fresh in his mind...and in his heart.

Crane quickly rose from his bunk; he untangled his long legs from the twisted sheets, wearily sliding out of the bed, settling his feet firmly on the deck. He wanted nothing more than to leave his nightmares behind.

In recent months he'd been partially successful in pushing aside the memories of Abby by throwing himself deep into his work. He filled every possible moment with the running of Seaview, boats business and in the command of her crew. It seemed the only way to escape the persistent intrusive thoughts and the unwanted feelings that accompanied the vivid images. The duties and activities aboard Seaview and his N.I.M.R. responsibilities kept him from descending head long into a welter of pain and grief. Crane, now, refused to succumb to the pitfalls of that particular trap, knowing, it led nowhere.

He sometimes questioned his rationality. It seemed the very act of showering and shaving put little distance between his tenuous thread of sanity and his nightmares. Taking one last look in the mirror assuring himself of his neat as a pin appearance, Captain Lee Crane headed for the wardroom before beginning his duties.

Breakfast today consisted of a steaming cup of coffee. He couldn't face food, not this morning. He knew he should eat. Doc had been on him to gain some much needed weight but the very thought of food made him feel decidedly ill. He promised himself, he'd make up for his lack of appetite and calories later. Instead he set his sights on the day ahead; he'd focus on their next destination and plotting their upcoming course change. The Captain simply wanted to enjoy the feel of being in the control room, the very heart and soul of his beloved boat. He had become part of her; Seaview's essence flowed through his veins. The ever present dream locked in his memory. Being here on his silver gray lady, in command, always pushed away the pain and the looming darkness.

000

"Lee." Admiral Harriman Nelson, stepped over the hatch of the lab doorway." How are preparations coming along."

"Admiral." Captain Lee Crane looked up. "Very well, sir. Doctor Sutton has decided on the placement of the last devices." Crane reached across the long lab table for the maps and charts. "This is the position of the next island," pointing with his pencil. "Here and here are her choice to install the instrument packs on the ocean floor. These are the corresponding sites for the land instillations."

"Very good, Lee. It all looks as though you both have it well in hand." Nelson smiled.

"Oh, good evening, Admiral." Doctor Sutton greeted as she entered the lab.

"Good evening, Doctor. The Captain has been showing me your choice for position and placement of the final pieces of equipment."

"Did he show you our preliminary data?" Doctor Sutton glanced briefly into the Captain's eyes and smiled before she turned back to Nelson.

Crane quickly returned the gesture, a sparkle in his hazel eyes. He Reached for a stack of computer readouts on the work space before his focus drew back to Nelson. "Yes, the numbers are quite encouraging," handing them over to the Admiral.

Nelson didn't miss much on his boat. He felt the attraction between Crane and Doctor Sutton immediately, noticing the delighted expression on Lee's face when the good Doctor stepped into the room. The Captain's body language changed instantly, becoming entirely relaxed in her presence.

Remembering the printouts in his hand, he quickly examined the numbers. "Yes, your right, this looks good. Preliminary numbers are promising."

"Promising! Lee exclaimed. "I think it's great." Lee grinned at Doctor Sutton with a slight nod of his head. "Proves the system is working quite well. A credit to its designer." He faced Sutton again, a proud look in his shadowy eyes.

"Well, Gentlemen." Gazing down shyly. "I had a great deal of help on this project. "You, among them, Admiral."

"I only assisted with a few minor glitches, nothing more."

"Admiral, you're being to modest. You were of invaluable assistance. You made it possible for my team and I to continue the project. In addition, you offered Seaview as a means to its completion."

Nelson blush slightly at all the complements. "Well, it was you, Lee, and the team at the Institute that convinced me this project had validity."

"Well, thank you, Admiral."

"If you will both excuse me. I have a few items to attend to, so I will bid you both a good night."

Both wished Nelson a good night. Stepping over the hatch, Nelson momentarily glanced back. He watched Lee and Doctor Sutton as they conversed, both caught up in the excitement of the moment. He smiled to himself, thinking. _'They do work well together.'_

As he departed he witnessed Doctor Sutton squeeze in closer to Crane, her hands full of new readouts from the computer. "Captain, I just pulled these from the computer. The new numbers are better then anything we could had hoped for, the base units are performing well past expected parameters."

The Admiral just shook his head in amazement, disappearing through the hatch as he closed it behind him, walking into the corridor.

000

It took only moments to cross the stretch of sea separating Seaview with the shore line. The tiny vessel cut smoothly through the blue water of the Pacific as it approached the island with its sparkling bank, and its frothy white foam. The breeze was light, the sky clear save for the mass of clouds, low on the eastern horizon. As the raft touched the beach, Captain Lee Crane jumped from the small craft, sinking into soft wet sand, assisting the landing party in hauling the equipment laden raft to shore.

He ordered, "Pull it well up out of the water and unload the gear."

"Aye, sir," answered Kowalski with a smile.

Crane glanced back across the sun speckled water at Seaview; her sleek grey shape gleamed in the bright day as she held station near the nameless island. One of numerous uninhabited atolls designated only by a number on the sea charts. This was the last in a long line of islands where the series of instruments needed to be placed. It had been a long and arduous mission.

Being the senior crewmen, Kowalski addressed the remainder of the party. "You heard the Skipper, get it well up out of the water. Let's get moving, unload that gear."

Crane removed the radio from the pouch on his belt. "Crane to Seaview, Crane to Seaview. Come in Seaview."

"Captain, we read you." Crane recognized the voice belonging to Sparks, Seaview's radio operator.

"Inform Admiral Nelson we are ashore. We are proceeding to our first location. Crane out." He folded the mechanism back into its pouch.

"Doctor, where do you want the equipment set up?" Crane asked.

Doctor Jessica Sutton, an energetic young woman with, golden brown eyes and coal black hair which framed her porcelain white complexion perfectly, she possessed striking beauty. Her short dark hair swayed in the gentle warm tropical breeze. Pointing at her intended target. Crane admired her slender lithe figure as it glided across the shelving pristine sand.

"Below that bluff down the beach." Dr. Sutton's expertise fell in the area of oceanographic currents and their impact on related weather patterns. She worked as a civilian attached to the U.S. Government directly under the control of the Joint Chiefs and the Navy's Special Projects Unit. The study funded by the U.S. Government in conjunction with the Nelson Institute of Marine Research. "That's where we should start; as before we must sync our equipment on the beach with the instrumentation on the seabed before moving on to our next site."

'"Understood Doctor, we'll calibrate before we continue." Crane acknowledged, his lips creased into a devastating smile.

She looked up at the tall attractive commander. The bright tropical sun shown, filtering a play of shadows and light through the tall palms onto Lee's handsome features. The dark hair, olive skin and golden eyes all cast in modeled relief. The turn of light, displaying to her, his beauty. She found herself being helplessly drawn to Lee Crane. "That will be fine, Captain," attempting to keep her answer professional, despite her growing feelings.

The warmth of the day caused their clothes to cling uncomfortably to their damp skin. The short walk across the packed wet sand, warm ocean breeze and glaring sun, did nothing to relieve the sweaty discomfort. Achieving the first site, the techs set to work alongside Doctor Sutton as they assembled the delicate instrumentation, linking the land based apparatus to its counterpart a mile away, set out on the ocean floor.

Crane produced the small radio, extending its antenna. "Crane to Seaview, come in Seaview."

"Reading you, Skipper." Sparks answered quickly. His voice immediately replaced by that of Admiral Harriman Nelson's, who'd walked into the radio shack at hearing Crane's call. "Lee, what's your progress?"

"Admiral we are at the first site, completing set up now. Dr. Sutton is checking the signal strength before we go on to the next placement."

"Very good, contact us when you have achieved your final position. We'll do a complete analysis of all readings from here."

"Will do, sir. Crane out." Crane replaced the small unit folding it back into its pocket.

Kowalski looked up at Doctor Sutton. "All set here, would you like to verify the signal Doctor?"

"Yes, thank you." Opening a case, she drew out a small device to check the calibration and signal output, focusing on the readings. "Signal strong, calibration complete." She stated flatly.

"Where to next, Doctor?" Crane cheerfully asked.

"About a quarter of a mile south of here. That will do it for this side of the island, Captain."

Gathering up the remaining equipment the landing party continued to the next area. As they walked, "It's beautiful here. "Jessica sighed, gazing out over the vibrant blue water, watching the waves caress the white sandy shore. "Make a great vacation spot." In a soft voice almost to herself. "It's so relaxing to watch." Her eyes caught by the blue ocean surf flowing over the rippled sand and rocks. "Quite hypnotic."

"You're right; it's a beautiful place, Doctor." Lee said softly. His eyes caught her every move.

"Captain, in such a peaceful and beautiful place as this, you should call me Jessica. Why spoil the mood with Doctor." as they listened to the mournful cries of the gulls overhead and the gentle lap of the sea against the shore. In the brief silence she lifted her face towards the Captain offering a shy smile.

His response crisp and business like." Just trying to keep it professional Doctor. We are here to do a job, after all." Crane keeping his voice steady, hiding his surprised emotional reaction to his surroundings and the attractive Doctor Jessica Sutton.

"Oh, of course Captain, I had forgotten myself for a moment." Thinking, _'did I see a chink in that oh so steely armor'._ "It's just this place, it's beauty..."

The remainder of the hike to their next destination was covered in comparative silence; the only sounds the rushing of the surf and the mournful cries of the seabird's circling high over their head in the dusty blue sky.

The final site was the lower edge of a grassy dune, up from the wet beach. The techs set the equipment with practiced ease. Doctor Sutton again checked the signal and the calibration on the instrument's, assuring herself all equipment ranged within acceptable parameters. "Well Captain, all seems in order."

"In that case, if you are satisfied with the placement and function of your equipment, Doctor, we'll pack up and start back to Seaview. Of course, if everything meets with your approval. That is..." Lee tilted his head towards their returning path.

"That will be fine, Captain."

Crane pulled out the radio once again extending the antenna. "Crane to Seaview, come in Seaview."

"We read you, Lee."

"Admiral, we've sited all the instruments, need verification on the instrument packs before we head back."

Precisely at that moment the light gentle breeze coming off the ocean began to gust, a sharp wind swept in causing the grasses and squat vegetation to whip and bend low, swirling sand all around them. The calm rippling water stirred into rough peaks, the sky began to turn grey, dark clouds cut the brilliant sun. A deep rumble of thunder sounded in the distance, indicating a storm approaching, heading for land.

"Admiral, there is a storm moving in fast. We'll start to make our way back to the raft, We'll rejoin you shortly." he cupped the device firmly in his hand as the wind whipped at his words.

"Is everyone safe?" asked Nelson.

"Yes, sir. For the moment."

With radio held directly to his ear, Crane could hear feint voices in the background and then he heard Nelson's deep voice speaking again. "Lee, you have confirmation, all readings strong and steady."

"Acknowledged, Admiral, we are on our way."

"Lee, our readings indicate that front is moving in fast. You'd best hurry, Captain."

"We will...Crane out!"

"We have verification from Seaview, instrumentation readings check out, we need to go."

000

Crane turned back checking on the landing party." Everyone okay?" He shouted, immediately noticed one man missing. "Kowalski, where's Reece?"

Ski looked around, "He was standing right here, sir."

"Well, go and find him, we need to leave, that storm is moving in fast..."He indicated the angry black clouds stacked on the horizon, noting the increase in the force of the steady wind gusts, as it buffeted their clothing, blasting fine particles at their exposed skin and eyes. Raising his hand, Lee shielded his face from the assault. "You okay, Doctor?"

Jessica caught up with Crane. Turning her head to face the Captain and in an attempt to reduce the strength of the wind and sand bursts from striking directly at her face, "Yes, fine, Captain. Let's go find your missing crewman."

Ski retraced their path but he saw no sign of the missing crewmen, all the while calling out the tech's name. "Reece, Reece, hey man, this isn't funny." As he tracked back, his search led him into the deep underbrush where he spotted a body.

Suddenly Ski's voice grew quiet; they could no longer hear his calls for the missing crewmen.

The remaining tech looking back asked, "Sir, shall I go look for Ski and Reese?"

In a disgusted tone, "No, Hansen, we will all go. I want the entire party on that raft and away from here in ten minutes. That storm's not going to wait."

Jessica grew concerned. "Commander, is everything okay?"

The Captain possessed the intuitive ability to perceive danger. "No, something's not right." Crane said the words as he felt a shiver go down his spine.

The group started back. As two armed men stepped out of the dense vegetation, "Gentlemen, oh and excuse me, ma'am, you are not going anywhere." The two assailants held assault weapons, both dressed as if for battle in desert camouflage fatigues and combat vests. Their clothing afforded them a distinct advantage, blending in with the white sand and shadows of green variegated foliage that surrounded Crane's team.

"Who are you and what's the meaning of this?" Crane spat with great force, using a strong commanding voice in an effort to get his point across. "You have no right to hold us at gunpoint."

"On the contrary Captain Crane, we have every right, this happens to be our island. We were here long before you." The man's demeanor came across as one of power and he wasn't afraid to wield it.

"How do you know my name?" Crane demanded.

"I know many things, Captain. I know your submarine is just off our coast waiting for your return."

"Then you are aware that Seaview could blow this island out of existence."

"I doubt even Nelson would do that as long as you and your party are here as our...ah, guests, of course."

"Who are you?" Crane demanded.

"My name is of no consequence, Captain."

"Well whoever you are, taking us hostage won't get you anywhere. Nelson doesn't give into blackmail. He'll give you nothing but a missile headed for this island. You're wasting your time trying."

"We shall see, Captain. Now shall we join your comrades at our base, before that storm moves in."

000

Ushered away at gun point, the group traveled along a well-worn jungle path; it emptied out into a clearing and a neatly organized compound.

Crane sharp eyes took in every last detail at a glance. Low buildings similar to warehouses were set along the perimeter, housing structures clustered together to the southern end of the area well away from the hustle of daily business. A large dock could be seen from the main clearing, where men worked, offloading large crates and boxes while small forklifts waited to carry the goods away to one of the squat buildings. Above their heads, camouflage netting draped over the entire complex, shielding it from the most determined prying eyes. Crane's initial assumption pirates, preying on innocent cargo ships.

"Take this one away." the leader motioned to one of the armed guards.

"Aye, Captain." He said obediently.

Crane watched while Hansen was forcibly led away into a small shack linked to a main structure. The door swung open and Hansen disappeared inside. A loud pop rang out from that direction; it made Crane and Doctor Sutton flinch. "What have you done?" Crane shouted. "Hansen!"

"I am sorry, Captain he is no longer able to answer you. You see, he is not necessary to my plan."

"So you killed him?" Crane realized these men were inured to fighting, violence and death. Their actions appeared barren, savage, merciless, even cruel in their dealings with intruders, especially, to those that stood in their way. "Where are Kowalski and Reese? I suppose there dead as well?" He had lost men before but it never became easy, a helpless feeling washed through him, each death leaving a mark on his soul.

"Alas, Reese is no longer with us; however, your man Kowalski is very much alive. I have need of him, Captain." He delivered the news with a cold unfeeling tone. The individual standing before Crane was uncommonly tall, lean of frame, with eastern European features. His skin richly tanned, it spoke of hours in the sun, sailing the open sea. His bearing matched his eyes, steel grey, cold as ice.

"Captain?" Crane said incredulously. "Captain of what...this compound?"

"Yes, Captain Gregory Slade of the Marauder. These are my men and this is our base of operations."

"You're nothing but a modern day pirate. Out to plunder and take whatever you want! Whenever and wherever you can take advantage, seizing upon any and all opportunities!"

"Yes, Captain Crane, that is true. Now back to the business at hand. Use your radio to call Nelson. I wish to speak with him."

"No, there's no point to this, Slade." His mouth set tight. "You're wasting your time." Crane's eyes took on an ice cold flinty expression. The men glared at each other, this man is a soldier, Crane thought, a warrior, gaining what he sought, obtaining it in the most efficient way possible. Slade would never contemplate or consider defeat.

Slade's steel grey eyes narrowed, he was unaccustomed to such a blatant refusal. The force of the slap that tore across his face drove Crane to his knees. "You see, Captain, I am in charge." Motioning to the guard. "Take her." The guard's gun now pointed at Jessica's head. "Conform, Captain, it will go easier on you both."

"Now, Captain...your radio, please, contact Nelson or I will be compelled to give the order to fire. I suggest you comply, it would be a shame to damage such a lovely face."

Crane glared, wiping the blood from his mouth with a swipe of his fist. He pulled out the radio. In a tightly disciplined voice. "Crane to Seaview, Crane to Seaview. Do you read?"

"We read you, Captain," came the swift reply.

"I need to speak with the Admiral! It's urgent!"

"Lee, what's the trouble?" Nelson's voice sounded worried.

Captain Slade yanked the radio from Crane's hands. "Admiral, this is Captain Gregory Slade, your Captain Crane and the attractive young Doctor Sutton and your remaining man are my guests."

Sparks the radio operator, flipped another switch waving at the receiver on the communications unit. "Admiral, I've transferred it to the private line," indicating the phone attached to the communications console. "Go ahead, sir."

Taking a deep breath, he picked up the receiver. His face showed strain, his blood pressure rose as he considered the conversation, gnawing at his lower lip. "What in blazes... where is Captain Crane!" Nelson shouted in exasperation, his body tightening with rage.

"He's here, Admiral, with Doctor Sutton and your man Kowalski. The rest... ah... well. I am sorry to say they did not survive."

"Didn't survive? This is preposterous, Mr. Slade! I don't give in to black mail!"

Crane shouted from his position near Slade. "This mad man shot them!"

"That is of little consequence."

Nelson's body turned cold, saying, "you bastard!" Nelson glanced around the control room realizing every man had their eye's riveted on him.

"Nelson, I have instructions for you to follow. If you do not do as I request I will be forced to injure my guests. I assure you, they are unharmed for now." The man's speech grated on Nelson's nerves.

"What instructions?" Nelson went cold, knowing he should refuse. He could see no other course of action, however, going along with this farce, may afford Nelson his only opportunity and the singular method of retrieving Crane, Doctor Sutton and Kowalski.

"If you go to your VP unit in fifteen minutes, tune to channel five zero two. This can be cleared up in short order. If you don't cooperate, I can not guarantee their continued health." Without waiting for Nelson to answer, Slade severed the contact.

Directing his attention to a black clad guard, he jerked his head towards the largest structure. "Take them to the cell. I will see you shortly, Captain, we have much to discuss."

Crane glared." I have nothing to say to you."

"Well, then, I shall have to loosen your tongue. That should be interesting."

"You're wasting your time, Slade. I'll give you no information." Crane clipped out, as they were led away.

000

At gunpoint, Crane and Doctor Sutton were led to the largest of the warehouse buildings. Two black clad guards similarly equipped with impressive assault rifles, pulled open the battered metal door. The hinges creaked and moaned as the heavy door resisted their efforts to open it.

Crossing the threshold from the beginning of a tropical storm, they were led down a semi darkened corridor. There were a few windows all situated near the ceiling. Above the windows, light panels were set into the ceiling every few meters with interconnected electrical conduits running along the upper portion of the corridor wall. The pipeline covered the complete length of the building. The lights opened into a small room that appeared empty at first. It smelled of old rust and ship oil. As their eyes adjusted, they clearly saw large gated and locked stalls, all lining the walls. Contained on the shelves were a variety of high quality electronics. One doorway broke the wall.

The unmistakable echo of electronic equipment emanated from that room. That space caught Crane's attention as he attempted to steer them toward the sound. Partially successful in his efforts, he managed to peer through the open doorway: inside were several banks of large computer systems, work consoles and a fully functional communications array. The arrangement didn't appear to be designed to work together. Instead it resembled scavenged or stolen equipment collected from a variety of different installations, all reconfigured to work in unison.

The guard shoved at Crane's back forcefully pushing him into Jessica, who started to stumble but quickly corrected herself. "Your accommodations are down this corridor! Move!" he growled.

Down the corridor to the left sat a large spacious room with similarly high ceilings. Rows of stacked crates filled a large portion of the space. Smaller boxes piled in several layers were arranged in front. Metal chains and steel hooks hung high above their heads, but the room appeared empty. The only sound heard from the area were the echo of rain drops battering down onto the metal roof. Jessica and Lee were harshly redirected to the right, into a tiny windowless room containing a small dirty cell with a concrete floor. "Here you are! Your home away from home." Swinging open the cell door the guards herded the two prisoners forward, depositing them into the cage. The meager amenities consisted of a filthy cot and a hole in the cement to relieve oneself. It smelled strongly of decay and mold. Crane noted it looked like it hadn't been occupied in years.

"Captain, what do we do now?" Jessica asked, frowning.

"We'll try to escape, make it back to Seaview." Crane proceeded to test every bar, every corner seeking any means of escape. "Whatever's coming, we need to be prepared. Look for any opportunity..." 

000

"What's this about?" Mister Morton asked suspiciously.

"Some madman named Slade is holding Lee, Kowalski and Doctor Sutton."

"What does he want?" Chip questioned.

"I don't know. I can only guess. I have a bad feeling. Don't like where this is heading. Chip, I'll be in my cabin." He walked toward the spiral stairs. Turning, "Maybe I'll get some answers from our Mr. Slade."

"Should we mount a rescue party, sir? Try and get them back?"

"No, not yet, Chip. Not just yet."

"Admiral, what's your plan?" Chip insisted.

"At the moment, it's simple. We go along with Slade." Looking serious. "Give him whatever he wants."

Nelson sighed, looking at the chronometer. He could only trust that whatever his mind devised, a plan based on future information would work. Hoping the results of any scheme wouldn't seal Crane's death, a man he had come to look upon as a son. Lee had on many occasions walked directly into dangerous situations and Nelson had frequently ordered him into said danger. Periodically he wondered at what point in time would those odds catch up with them all. It rarely strayed far from his thoughts: could this be the incident that sent Lee to his death in protection of Seaview and her secrets?

Seated at his desk, Nelson keyed the intercom. "Sparks, pipe channel five zero two through to my cabin."

"Aye, Sir," The click confirmed the connection. "Go ahead, Admiral."

A few seconds later the screen bleeped and he flipped the switch. At once the small screen cleared revealing the hard grey eyes of Captain Gregory Slade. "Slade, I'm here. What's all this about." His voice enraged.

"It's simple, Admiral. I require you to hand over your code book."

"You must be mad. You can't be serious. You know as well as I do I can't relinquish that information." Calling Slade's bluff. "I could just blow up your island."

"I doubt that Admiral, not with Crane and Doctor Sutton as my guests."

"I'm not going to give into blackmail, Slade."

"I have arranged a demonstration, persuasion if you will. I am deadly serious." Turning away from the VP unit. "Bring him in."

Holding up a vial, Slade said. "Admiral, you do know what this is, don't you?"

Slade held the bottle nearer to the screen in order for Nelson to read the label. "Yes, it's Amiodarone. It can cause unbearable pain and death within forty-eight hours unless an antidote is administered. You can't be serious...you're going to use it on Crane. You wouldn't! It will kill him!" came Nelson's maddening cry.

"And I intend to use it! Consider this motivation!" a vicious dark flash appeared in Slade's eyes, as if the idea excited him.

Nelson became incensed snarling. "You unspeakable bastard!"

Nelson could do little sitting at his desk miles away on Seaview. He viewed in horror as Crane was dragged into frame. Panic flashed through his blue eyes. He sat helplessly while Lee struggled viciously against his captors. Lee's arms linked together with handcuffs were latched to a steel hook attached to the ceiling, suspending his body high off the floor. Nelson's eyes were riveted on the terror stricken expression on Lee Crane's face.

Dread ripped through Lee's mind. "You're wasting your time if you think Nelson will respond to threats against my life." Came Crane's maddening shouts.

"Lee!" Nelson shouted.

Nelson helplessly transfixed on the monitor, as the drug in the form of a thick white liquid was injected into Crane's body. It stung as it entered his veins. In seconds the dose of Amiodarone hit him. It tore through him, causing his mind to burn, it heightened all his senses. Lee arched his back when the fire engulfed him. His wrists felt raw and torn from the metal cuffs, feeling every bruise from his brutal treatment and his struggle to escape. Swift flares of agony surged through his system. A tidal wave of fire seared through every nerve in the Captain's body. His skin reddened with inflammation. Closing his eyes, he gritted his teeth, but he was unable to contain the excessive torment. His mind on overload, he cried out in misery.

Jessica could only listen in horror to Lee's intense screams as he was hauled away and an injection administered. After a few minutes, the scream turned to low moans and sobs. Lee bit his lip, he struggled not betraying his own agony. The pain so extreme Lee could hardly move. His body was on fire.

Slade's steel grey eyes narrowed. A thin cruel smile crossed his deranged face. "Nelson, how can you watch this? I will release him for the code book...you can stop this." Nelson realized he needed to act and fast.

Crane, summoned up his scattered scraps of fortitude. "No, don't give them what they want! I'm not important...Seaview is, get her away..."

"Oh, Captain I'm sure the Admiral values you highly. You are respected and valued member of his crew." Slade continued to face the VP screen, sneering at Nelson.

"Nelson, I want your code book more then your Captain, his life means nothing to me. So you see Admiral, I will have it one way or the other. So shall I continue? Or will you agree?"

Nelson's stomach tightened as he watched Lee twist and pull at his restraints; his arms tied above his head fastened to a steel hook, linked to a heavy length of chain lifting him off the floor. It stretched his body, causing unbearable pain. His shoulders threatened to dislocate from the strain; both ached as he hung helpless above the stained dirty concrete, with Slade's endless torment.

From his O.N.I. training, Crane knew if he engaged with his enemy on any level he stepped closer to betraying himself. He found it difficult to concentrate on his training or hold a consecutive thought in his mind. Left in its place, bolts of hot electric fire that surged through his body. His thoughts spiraled into a grey haze as a hand hit him. Always repeating the same question, over and over, "Where are the missile codes, where does Nelson keep them?"

Defiance followed the Captain's truculent reply, he uttered, "No" over and over again. He absorbed the force from each blow, continuing his steady repetition, "No!" until the word itself had no meaning, vaguely remembering why he needed to continue. He tapped into every ounce of training he had...wouldn't betray Nelson or Seaview. "No!" he said again. Trying to ride the sweeping sensations of unbearable pain. The dividing lines between real and unreal began to blur, shifting out of balance. Lee whispered, "No," then lost his ability to think or speak.

From the cell, Jessica could distinguish the sound of a violent struggle; she cringed at the resonance of loud cracks, as a hand brutally racked across the flesh of Lee's face. She could very nearly feel the physical torment being inflicted on the Captain. Her stomach churned at the bleak horror. A helpless feeling descended over Jessica, totally unable to aid Lee in any way. She could hear Crane's raw voice repeating one word, 'No.' To every question they posed, simply, 'No.'

Two more savage blows lashed at Crane's face, knocking his head back painfully. The force jerked his neck back and forward with a snap. His body started to swing, adding extra pull on the restraints. Increased gravity wrenched at his shoulder muscles and joints mercilessly. From his left shoulder, a perceptible crack could be heard, as he felt the sickening sensation as the bones separated and his joint dislocated. The sudden detachment elicited further pain, creating renewed lines of fire. His mind dissolved into orange and yellow flames. Streaks of red billowed, obscuring his vision. The spasms stabbed at his neck into his head, causing his mind to careen towards oblivion. The blackness swept over him, transporting him far away from the torture. Captain Crane's body, now hanging from the chains, unconscious.

Slade indicated to one of his men, shouting. "Throw water on him, bring him around, he's no good to me like this...I want him conscious." He snarled in anger, frustrated with the unconscious form hanging from the warehouse ceiling.

The Captain came around with a start, spitting water, dropping back into his nightmare.

Nelson's shout took them all by surprise. "Stop, I'll give you what you want, stop hurting him. This violence isn't necessary, Slade!"

"Apparently it is. It had the desired effect." A cold sneer touch Slade's lips.

Lee couldn't believe what he had heard, must be the pain, he repeated again, "No!" This response was in direct reaction to Nelson's words and a nearly inaudible sound escaped his lips, "You can't!"

"I'll do what you ask!" Nelson exclaimed, exploding, meeting Slade's glare.

"You will comply with my terms, Admiral?" Slade's cold eyes stared back through the VP screen. Nelson knew he could not hope to reason with this man. Surrendering the information happened to be the only option.

"Yes, yes! Now take him down, give him the antidote!" Nelson ground out. His anger flared like a solar wind on the verge of eruption. His temper calmed briefly as he watched, the guards pulling Crane's body off the steel hook dragging him away. To what fate, Nelson couldn't hazard to guess.

"I think I shall decline that request! I will detain the Captain and the good Doctor here, until we have concluded our transaction, Admiral." Pausing. "Insurance, if you will."

"Admiral, I will come to you, escorting your man Kowalski back to Seaview, and holding the Captain here under guard. Have the code book ready. No tricks or Crane and the Doctor will be killed. When I am satisfied my terms have been met, I will authorize my men to administer the injection. And only...if I am convinced of the authenticity of the code book. You attend to your business, Admiral, and I'll attend to mine." His words cut short, Slade's image faded from the screen, the connection abruptly cut, leaving Nelson quite literally hanging. He needed a plan and soon.

Nelson sat at his desk. His mind thought frantically of who had planned this as he ran down the list. The names were many, however the level of access to Seaview's missions and scheduled stops were limited. Only a handful possessed all the applicable information _. 'There's a leek,'_ he surmised. _'One that assuredly required plugging.'_ He didn't believe in coincidence, this happened to be a well planned trap.

000

Crane sat semiconscious against dust-covered wooden crates. The pain was intense. Lee gripped the boxes for support, slipping to the floor biting his lip in an effort not to cry out. His body on fire.

"Tanner!" Slade shouted to his number one man. Tanner was a burly man, dirty, unshaven, gruff and completely loyal to Slade. "Have the good Captain, taken back to his cell."

"Yes, Captain." Tanner called for two of the guards to remove Crane from the room.

Slade eyed Crane, as the guards hauled him away. Abruptly, Slade swung at Tanner with impatience. "Is Kowalski prepared for the journey?"

Tanner came in close to converse with Slade. "Yes, Captain. Two of our men, the Seaview zodiac and their man Kowalski are all on the beach, awaiting your signal.

"The weather?" Slade quipped with annoyance.

"The storm has passed. Everything is ready. I assure you, Captain."

"Very good. Remember, send the rest of the men over to Seaview when I radio all is clear."

Almost snapping to attention, "Yes, Captain we'll be ready."

000

Just when Jessica thought she could endure no more, all became quiet. Feet shuffled and scraped against the unpainted concrete floor, the sounds drawing closer. Two men approached; between them they gripped the Captain by the upper arms, dragging his beaten and semi-conscious body towards the cell. One guard unlocked the metal door as the other threw Crane unceremoniously onto the floor. His limp form impacted onto the solid concrete, landing with an audible thud. The powerful force hit Crane causing sickening spikes of misery to slice through him and he retched several times. The dry heaves only added to his torment. Blackness began to enfold him. The world around him vanished as he passed out, pushing him deeper into obscurity.

Jessica ran to his side lifting him. Shock and horror superseded all else. A dry sob wrenched up from deep within her, as she cried his name, "Lee!" Anguished tears spilt down her cheeks. "Lee, my God what did they do to you?" Jessica shouted, enfolding his bloodied face in her hands. "Oh, Lee." Stroking the lank strands of his short hair, darkened by his own blood.

The rushing in his ears almost drowned out the distant voice calling him from far away. Deep despair accompanied the desperate sound of his name, urging him back to reality. Crane clawed his way towards that sound and consciousness, becoming acutely aware of every bruise and contusion in and on his abused body. Through the mist clouding his vision, he became aware of a dark silhouette looming above him. Struggling to open bruised and swollen eyelids, Lee moaned in a hoarse rasp whisper. "Abby?"

"Oh, Lee, no…it's me, Jessica. Can you see me?" wiping his bloodstained face and eyes with her hand. His plea had all but broke her heart. She'd read the official report, read between the lines, knew who and what Abby represented.

"Jess?" He gasped weakly, grasping for her hand.

Taking the searching hand in a tight in a reassuring grip, "I'm here, you're not alone." as she held him close, offering what support she could, "Why are they doing this to you?"

"They want..." He swallowed hard, finding it difficult to focus, "information, about Seaview... her stealth technology, computer systems, missile sites, the Admiral's...code... book...no, no he mustn't..."His breath ragged with fatigue.

Jessica tore off a swath of her shirt, using the strip of cloth and their meager supply of water to dampen the fabric. Carefully she removed the excess blood and dirt, which had caked on his battered face. "I only wish I could do more," she whispered, imparting some measure of comfort.

As she held him close giving what she could, Lee looked up, his body trembled. He gasped for breath, his voice low and shaky, "Thank you." He had a brief glimpse of the spilling brightness in her honey brown eyes. Gripping her hand, he bit his lip to stop his own tears. His body felt consumed with fire.

Jessica caught the soft groan that forced its way between Lee's lips. A tremor of reaction shifted through his body, twisting her heart. Lee shuttered against her as he rested his face on Jessica's knee. His face shiny with sweat. His eyes unfocused. Lost to him, all coherent thought. Not fighting the process, he allowed reality to slip away. His mind and body surrendering, he laid limp and unconscious on the cold unyielding floor.

Jessica threaded her fingers through Lee's dark hair, she caressed his bruised cheek with her lips and sobbed quietly. Shaking her head as it hung down over Lee's body, "Lee..." Tears slipped down her cheeks. Holding Lee's shuddering form tightly in her arms, she retained no thoughts of letting go, sharing her warmth and comfort freely.

Sometime in the next few hours toward morning, she realized she had fallen asleep. Lee was still out. Feeling his skin, it felt wet and clammy with sweat. It's normal radiant tan lost; in its place a grey pallor covered his features. She wiped his face again with the torn shirt, careful not to wake him. _'What was next_?' She thought. _'Would they return for him, he hadn't given them what they wanted?'_ Most assuredly they would come again; she had a strong desire to protect this man. But how?

000

"You're not going to turn over the codes?" Both eyebrows raised in disbelief. "To that pirate?" Chip questioned. Most assuredly Nelson wouldn't betray his country. Handing over the code was unthinkable. Nelson undoubtedly had a plan and obviously he wasn't confiding any details to Chip. _'Not yet, anyway.'_ he thought.

"Mister Morton, I have no other alternative!" Nelson growled in frustration.

Morton shot him an understanding look. "So what do we need to do?" He wanted the Skipper back as much as Nelson.

Nelson huffed and stalked back to his desk sitting down.

Chip turned, starting for the door. "Hope whatever you are planning works, Admiral."

"It must, at the moment, Mister Morton, we have no other options." His voice sounded exasperated. Nelson kept his misgivings to himself. He was banking on Slade to fall for his ploy. Nelson knew he couldn't hand over the book, although a substitute for the original a good forgery would do, and buy him precious time.

"Aye, sir. I'll be in the control room, if you need me." Morton walked out of the Admirals office, knowing none of this would be easy.

000

It only took a few minutes to cover the expanse of blue green water. The dark of the storm had abated, replaced by light fluffy clouds peeking through the bright of the sun. Slade, with confidence proceeded towards Seaview. The waves formed white caps. Agitated along by the recent gusty winds, it made for a choppy ride. From his vantage point, he became aware of men deployed around Seaview's deck.

A heavily armed security detail kept watch stationed at various positions on Seaview's deck. The Exec had instructed men to stay sharp, informing the control room as to the position of the raft and its proximity to the boat.

As the Seaview raft approached the submarine, the watch stationed on the upper deck reported, "Mr. O'Brien, inform the Admiral Mr. Slade has arrived. Accompanying him are three heavily armed guards with there guns trained on Kowalski."

"Take no action, escort them aboard." O'Brien displayed displeasure in his acknowledgement.

"Aye, sir."

O'Brien standing over the plot table turned at the metal clang of footsteps descending the ladder from the main hatch above, "What the...Kowalski?"

O'Brien glared at the roughly dressed man standing at the foot of the ladder behind Kowalski holding a gun and what clearly appeared to be a detonation device. Slade, Kowalski and three others followed them down the ladder. As the group approached, O'Brien instinctively backed towards the mic.

"Now sailor, don't do anything we'll all regret." Stepping closer, the gunman aimed his weapon directly at the Lieutenant.

Kowalski stood very still, eyes shown with fear. The rating wore a combat vest, contained in the pockets explosives. A web of wires, crisscrossed the front of the vest linking the plastic explosives. Clasped between Slade's fingers was an indistinct radio unit that evidently controlled the explosive unit.

"Mr. O'Brien, you better get the Admiral," Kowalski stuttered.

O'Brien suspiciously eyed the man with the gun. "Yes, you best get the Admiral. We have business to attend to." Flippantly, Slade mimicked Ski's speech pattern. "Mr. O'Brien." The tone came across as unquestionably cold and hard, bringing home the fact that this man retained control of the situation.

O'Brien reached behind, firmly retrieving the mic. His expression and voice deadly serious. He purposely keyed the mic, "Admiral Nelson, sir, you are needed in the control room. Your guest has arrived."

"I'll be right there. Inform Captain Slade, I'm bringing the code book."

000

Admiral Harriman Nelson entered the command deck from the aft hatch. Followed close behind him, the XO Chip Morton. Slade stood beside the plot table. His gun held on O'Brien. Slade's men had fanned out taking up key positions on the deck. All carried assault rifles, angled to fire. Along side him stood Kowalski, wide eyed and sweating profusely, despite the climate control on the Seaview. "What is all this, Slade?" Noticing the vest on Kowalski, Nelson took in a deep breath making a concerted effort to deride his outrage.

"Oh, this. This is additional insurance, to guarantee success. If you try anything, all I have to do is push this little button and boom."

Despite Slade's theatrics, "A bit of overkill, I must say."

"I don't trust you, Nelson." He said in a hard unyielding tone. "This will insure your cooperation."

Nelson's face became stony as the other man talked. Warning bells went off in his head.

"I was under the impression all you were interested in is the code book?" Nelson knew this man and his group posed a formidable threat.

"I've decided after seeing your magnificent boat I want more. Her technology is invaluable to us and the information we uncover can bring a great deal of money. But first the code book, Nelson. Hand it over." He tore it out of the Admiral's hand.

Nelson stared in horror at Slade. He had confronted bullies and cut throats in the past. He should be accustom to their bluster.

He observed through the years, all thieves had a tendency to relax, complacent in their certainty. They all made mistakes at some point, affording one ample opportunity to implement a plan. "I don't suppose you've given any thought to how conspicuous Seaview would be. You couldn't succeed for long. Seaview would be a target, it would be inevitable. Someone would eventually destroy her, putting an end to your plans."

"Nelson, I have no intention of taking possession of your precious boat, only her technology. After we strip her of all her essential parts. I will simply sink her, disposing of all the evidence. Such a pity. All hands lost in a tragic accident."

In exasperation Nelson shouted, "Slade, you're insane!" The Admiral's breathing came hard, red faced, he snorted at this mad man.

"No, Admiral I assure you I'm not. What better way to hide. As you pointed out Seaview would be a bit conspicuous. Can't give away our location, now can I?" Elevating his radio, Slade pressed a button. "Tanner, all clear."

Chip Morton's eyes drifted over the deck. If granted with the opportunity, he could attempt to circle around to the nose, attack from behind. Unfortunately his initial movements were noticed by one of the black clad guards. Slade turned. "I don't think so, Mister Morton. Nice try, but I can't have you spoiling my plans. Come over here where we can all see you."

Nelson glanced at Chip. "Do as he says, Mister Morton." Chip's face paled as he reluctantly complied.

Slade's radio bleeped, coming to life. Lifting the unit to his mouth. "Yes. What is it?"

"Captain, we are aboard. The deck watch is secure, sir."

"Very well. Come down to the control room and round up the rest of the crew."

The sounds of boots on metal rungs could be heard over the soft ping of sonar. The five combat ready men climbed down the steel ladder in response, immediately taking up strategic locations with others on the control deck. A sixth man entered after the soldiers. He took up a position standing by Slade. "Captain." Tanner acknowledged. "All secure top side."

"You know what to do. Round them all up. Confine the crew until our mission has been accomplished."

"Yes, Captain. Right away." Tanner with Slade's men snapped obediently into action. The communications officer was the first to be removed from his station in the radio shack. All the ratings were dragged to there feet shoved away from their stations and herded together in the nose.

Patterson, who sat at the hydrophone station, began to struggle with his assailant. His reward, a rifle butt to the side of his head. He slumped to the deck semi-conscious. Through the throb in his head he felt a trickle of blood running down the side of his face. He thought he would vomit when a harsh hand jerked him upward on to his feet.

Slade stepped to face Nelson. "If any of your crew resist, my men have orders to kill. I suggest you inform your crew to cooperate, or you all die sooner then later." He held up the transmission device. "I also have this. If things get out of hand, don't tempt me Admiral." He pointed to Kowalski's vest.

Nelson's blue eyes blazed with anger. "And if I don't cooperate? You will kill us all? You can't be serious?" His jaw clinched ready to spit fire as his officers were hauled away.

Slade had a relaxed stance, his weapon on Nelson, his cold grey eyes narrowed as he spoke. "Quite serious. If you and your men don't cooperate, Seaview will be so much debris scattered along the sea bed." He sneered at Nelson.

Nelson returned Slade's stare. Under protest Nelson grabbed the mic keying it to ship wide comms. "This is the Admiral, Seaview has been boarded, you are ordered to cooperate. Do not resist. You have your orders. Nelson out."

"Splendid, Nelson." Out of Slade's tall frame spilled a wicked laugh that froze his blood.

"Very good. I see we understand one another."

 _'This man is dangerously insane. More dangerous then his initial assessment.'_ Nelson thought, as he followed his men down the corridor. "You are very much mistaken, Slade."

Slade's men walked through the boat searching for every last crewman. Rounding up the crew, they were confined to the missile room under guard.

The officers were secured in one of the guest cabins.

Seaview's crash doors lay halfway open. Slade sat comfortably, in Seaview's observation nose inspecting the code book, verifying all the information with the on board computer system. He smiled, pleased all was proceeding well. So far the launch and placement codes matched. Nelson had turned over the correct book.

"Tanner, bring over the rest of our men and get to work. Strip everything of value. Leave only enough equipment aboard to maneuver her out into open water where we will sink her. Very deep, Mr. Tanner, assuredly very deep."

"Yes, sir." All around him men worked at dismantling Seaview's control room and computer systems. In the missile room the crew watched helplessly as Slade's men removed the nuclear warheads from there silos.

000

Nelson never truly relinquished command or control as he spoke to his fellow captive officers. "Slade must continue to think he is in control. If he feels he doesn't have full control, he will become more cautious and more dangerous. He may be mad but he is not stupid. He will be expecting some sort of disruption from us." Nelson could always be counted on for his asymmetrical thinking.

"Admiral, why doesn't he simply kill us all?" O'Brien asked.

"He still needs us. In that distorted brain of his, he has plans for us. Or he would have dispatched us already."

"Here's what we need to do..." Nelson detailed his plan, a plan that matured as he spoke. He sat back in the desk chair with the other officer's listening intently.

When he had outlined the entire procedure, Nelson registered a spark of appreciation in each man's eyes. A satisfied smile grew on his lips. "This must be skillfully carried out. No mistakes! We my not get another opportunity!"

"It should take us no more then thirty minutes to execute the entire plan, speed is essential, giving us the element of surprise."

"Bobby, I understand you're good with locks."

"Sir?" Eyes widened in amazement.

"No recriminations, Mister O'Brien," in an amusing tone in his voice. "We are simply in need of your...ah... skills. When the right time arrives, can you get this door open?" asked Nelson, with a sly smile.

"Yes, sir. I can pick the door lock. It will require a thin piece of wire or metal. Like a hairpin?" He held up his empty hand, in a questioning gesture.

"Well we're in luck." Nelson reached into his uniform pocket producing two large paper clips. "Will these do?"

With a broad smile. "Yes, sir. Perfect."

"Chief, the crew are most likely being detained in the Missile Room. It's the largest space on the boat, easily guarded. But first head for the arms locker and gather whatever you need to free the crew. Use the ventilation ducts. Can you handle that?"

"Aye, sir. I'll have the element of surprise plus one hundred and twenty five able bodied seamen to assist. You can count on me, sir."

"Chip, your job is to reach the circuitry room. Cut power to the stabilizers. Knock them off balance. Five minutes should do it. Give us all twenty minutes to complete our respective tasks, getting into position and then you cut the power."

"Chief, take a portion of the men and go down the stairs to the nose. Direct another group of the men to the aft hatch just outside of the control room. Have them join up with Mister O'Brien and myself. Don't move in until Seaview starts to lose trim and rolls."

"O'Brien and I will head for the lab; I need to neutralize the radio signal to that vest."

"As soon as it's quiet we move. You all know what to do?"

In a short while, Nelson moved to the door. All seemed quiet. "Chief, get that ventilation grate off."

"Bobby, get that door open. Chip help me with the guard."

O'Brien made short work of the lock. Nelson moved fast. Silently, he eased the cabin door open, subduing the guard quickly with a chop to the neck. He gathered him in a choke hold, dragging the body into the compartment. Glancing down the corridor, seeing nothing, Nelson whispered, "Go!"

Chip reached the circuitry room. Checking his watch, waiting the few seconds, bracing himself, he expertly cut power to the boats stabilizer and gyro controls.

000

"Captain, I am picking up a radio signal coming from within the boat."

"Try and trace it." Slade shouted to the radio operator.

"Captain, it's a jamming devise!" Slade's man shouted.

As he said the words Seaview rocked, yawed sharply to starboard, dipping abruptly downward. Slade was knocked off balance. His weapon and detonation device went flying out of his hand. Both skittered across the deck.

The angle of the deck challenged Nelson and the crew to stay on their feet. But the pandemonium afforded the crew the opportunity to establish the means of reclaiming their boat. The boat rocked, tossing Slade's men, sending them flying head long into the bulkheads and onto the metal deck.

Blue and white sparks erupted from panels arcing across the control deck adding to the confusion. The Chief and his men charged forward down the stairs into the chaos, struggling at the bottom with Slade's men.

From the aft hatch, Nelson and his men burst onto the control deck ready for action. Weapon's fire ricocheted off bulkheads directly over O'Brien's head, causing him to duck down fast. Moving forward, he continued to avoid flying debris from the dismantled consoles. The next shot bounced across the room glancing off the steel deck, slicing upward it impacted the man at communications. The man and chair tumbled backwards, dead, before he hit the deck.

One of Slade's men fired at the crew, missing his intended target. As the boat rolled, he was caught off balance, hitting the side of the port bulkhead; he fell unconscious to the steel deck.

The next man's bullet went wild, hitting the partially dismantled sonar station. As the deck tilted wildly, he managed to grab, at the last minute, gripping the console, avoiding the first man's fate. The boat rocked violently again. He slipped free and tumbled head long into the periscope island. Blood spurted from his head. The blow instantly killing him.

When another shot rang out, this time the projectile narrowly missed Nelson's head; he dropped behind the periscope island as showers of electrical circuits shorted out beside him. He ducked, taking aim, he fired back. His attacker fell to the deck. The guards body shuddered and died dispatching another of Slade's men.

The crew moved quickly into what could only be described as chaos, but for the officer's and crew of the Seaview, it was effective chaos what one would expect from well trained men.

The battle and the turbulence began to wind down around him. Nelson witnessed Slade go down, hard. Nelson traversed the short distance to Slade's position.

The engagement lasted only minutes and it was over. No shots could be heard as the boat settled once more, attaining trim, regaining an even keel.

Slade opened his eyes to a dimly lit control room, punctuated only by the occasional flash of shorting out circuits. His head hurt, his body ached. Something wet trickled down his face. He realized a dense haze hung in the air of the control room as the emergency lights cut in. He could here men making sounds, calling out to each other. He sat pinned against a bulkhead and part of the radar console.

"Captain Slade." Tanner's voice sounded shaky, weak. A dislodged station panel lay heavily on Tanner's chest. Dark blood gushed from his body. Pooling onto the deck just below the equipment that pinned him down.

"Over here. What happened?" But there was no answer from his right hand man.

Gun drawn, O'Brian stood over Tanner. His face contorted in anguish, a gurgling sound passed his lips, in second he lay still, eyes wide open, with the unblinking stare of death. O'Brien glanced at Nelson. "Tanners dead, sir."

Nelson walked up to Slade. There was dead silence on the command deck as Nelson spoke. "Captain Slade. We happened." The Admiral and the crew held their guns on Slade and what remained of his men.

The bodies of the living, injured and dead littered the deck. Nelson's men moved around the control room gathering up what remained of Slade's men, quickly subduing the pirates. As they moved they assessed Seaview's wounded. Out of the five pirates in the control room only three survived including Slade.

Steadying his gun on Slade, he addressed the C.P.O. "Take care of this Chief."

"Aye, sir." The Chief reach down grabbing Slade, pulling him to his feet.

Nelson cast a quick glance across his shoulder, assessing the destruction that had been inflicted in the control room. Finally he spoke; it was in a quiet voice, a dangerous tone for Nelson. Morton heard him as he stood near the aft hatch directly behind O'Brien. The Admiral simply said, "Have security place them all in the brig."

"Aye, aye, sir. Gladly." Morton grabbed up the mic at the plot table, keyed it, "Master-at-arms, send a security team. Have them report to the control room." A brief delay followed, then a response.

"Aye, sir. On our way." A wry smile parted Morton's lips, directing it primarily at the Admiral. Encouraged he keyed sickbay, "we have injuries in the control room. Send a team up here on the double."

"Aye, sir." Sickbay acknowledged. All around them, Seaview began to come back to life.

Nelson chuckled, a smile forming. "Back in business, Mister Morton. Check comms throughout the boat."

"Yes, sir." Chip smiled.

Shocked crewmen moved about the control room in the flickering light. Nelson ordered, "Man your stations, report to your posts. Wait for the secondary power source to come online, evaluate your situation. Report all damage to Chief Sharkey and Mister Morton.

"Chief, get work parties started. Reestablish communication with all departments. Go through the entire boat. I want every wire, connection and circuit tested. Determine our status."

Mister Morton ordered, "Open the crash doors, full."

Aye, sir." came the voice of an anonymous crewman.

Nelson looked around at the haze filled control deck. Several of Slade's men lay dead on the deck. The navigation and helm console appeared partially dismantled, damaged further by Seaview's wild ride. All smashed together, chunks of steel, component parts and wiring from many consoles littered the deck crunching under their feet.

Lights began to flicker along the rows of consoles at the edges of the control room as if commanded to do so. As ratings when about the tasked of determining the damage. Morton asked, "How damaged do you think we are?"

"Well Chip, bad enough that we have no hope of maneuvering. Not in this condition. We're dead in the water. "Nelson snorted, waving his hand. "No hope at all." Inhaling a deep breath, he addressed the Chief, Mister Morton, "I want status reports in front of me from all departments within the hour."

Slowly, all the officers made their way to the command deck. Chip noticed O'Brian had a gash across his forehead. The blood dribbled down his face into his eyes as he wiped it away with annoyance. "Mr. O'Brien, have that seen to and then report back to the control room."

"Oh, I'll be fine sir. I guess I didn't duck fast enough." Dabbing at the blood, he didn't want to leave the command deck.

"That's an order, Mister O'Brien. Go to sickbay. We need everyone in good shape to start on repairs." He flashed his steel blue eyes at O'Brien. "Go now!"

In the dim light, Chip's eyes roamed around the control room, Morton noticed the shorted circuits had died down and the small fires were out. Only an occasional spark sputtered until the panel was shut down.

"Aye, sir." O'Brien reluctantly exited the aft hatch traveling toward sickbay.

In addition to the two pirates dead on the deck another was crushed against a console that had come lose during the destructive force of the turbulent actions created by Seaview. The remaining guards stationed through out the boat had already been dealt with by the released crew.

"Mister Morton have the dead moved to sickbay. As for Slade's injured men they can be treated in the brig." His glare, conveyed no argument would be tolerated by the X.O. or anyone else. It was an order to be obeyed. "Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, sir. I'll inform sickbay of your orders, Admiral."

Sharkey stepped up to Nelson. "Sir, all of Slade's pirate have been detained. Armed guards are escorting them to the brig."

"Excellent Sharkey, good work."

"Sir, the reactor room reports the reactor is still online. No appreciable Damage…"

"Good Chief. Let's see if we can get power throughout the boat."

"Engineering says the main power feed is damaged. Partial power can be temporarily rerouted through secondary conduits until the main can handle the load. That should only take a few minutes, Admiral."

"How long before we can maneuver?"

"Preliminary reports say it will take six hours unless they run into any unforeseen snags."

"Keep on it, Chief." Nelson ordered.

"Admiral, all departments are starting to call in with damage reports. We'll have a more complete picture when all the reports are compiled."

"Very good, Chief. I want to see every report."

"Ah...Admiral. Every report, sir?"

Yes, Chief, every last one."

"Aye, sir."

Suddenly half the main lights came to life, unevenly illuminating the control room. "Partial power is restored.," came the voice from the intercom. Then what systems that weren't damaged, restarted, coming back online.

"And, Chief, ventilate the air. All hatches open, blowers up to full."

"Weapons systems coming online," a tech announced.

"Hydrophones are operational," called, an additional rating. "Sonar still down."

The one thing Nelson needed to do, and now, was to mount a rescue for Crane and Doctor Sutton.

000

Three well armed guards approached the cell, all heavy set, inches taller then Crane, completely dressed in light fatigues. The jangle of keys working the lock caused Crane to awake with a start. Rough hands reached, drawing him upright, intent on removing Crane from the cell. Jessica was determined to impede their progress, not allowing Crane's imminent removal. The first muscular guard suddenly abandoned Crane simply dropping him to the floor and turned his attention to Jessica. With a twisted wicked sneer, he laughed cruelly. "Take her instead."

Crane's injuries severely hindered his effectiveness to stand against the three heavily armed guards. With relative ease they sharply pushed him back, throwing him to the rear of the cell; he violently slammed into the hard cell floor. Both men reached, gripping Jessica's upper arms and cruelly dragging her away. "So you want to play...do you?" Taunted one man, his voice cold as ice. "We can play..."

Anger, helplessness and fear pursued one another through Cranes mind, he shouted. "Take your filthy hands off her, you monsters!" In a futile attempt to free Jessica. All of Cranes protective instincts raced to the fore. His stomach tightened imagining the abuse she would suffer. He had faced danger many times over, suffering pain, torture and humiliation from the enemy and had survived. Jessica happened to be another matter entirely, an added burden. Lee had assumed the responsibility for her protection, feeling at this moment as if he had totally failed in his duty, possessing no measure or means, to safeguard her from these mad men. "She doesn't have any information, she can't help you!"

In a final defiance of will, enraged and determined Jessica sought Lee's eyes and focused on them. In that brief moment of empathy, she found the strength, grasped the opportunity, and her will to fight back. Lashing out violently she fought with her captors. Jessica managed to pull free and land a solid blow to one guard's crotch doubling him over. Turning, she kicked the second guard squarely in the gut forcing him back and down. Avoiding the last guard, she started to run towards the entrance to the electronics room. Before she could secure the door behind her, they were on her again. Breaking free she raced out of the communications room towards the exterior exit. She heard the sound of a resounding crack, accompanied by a sharp pain that ripped through her abdomen, causing her to drop, impacting the floor hard. The first guard shot her, effectively halting her escape.

000

Security became incredibly tight since they had apprehended Slade and his men.

In Seaview's brig, the surviving prisoners were secured by handcuffs in the cells. They stared dankly out from the metal bars, silent and angry. Interrogation yielded little information, nothing of consequence. Additional questioning would have to wait until the Seaview reached port and relinquished her captives to the military commander in port.

Nelson did learned from one of Slade's men that the camp they sought lay on the other side of the island. A path cut through the islands dense jungle vegetation led directly to the compound.

Kowalski's request to join the rescue party had been met with hesitation on Nelson's part. The rating having been through quite an ordeal of his own recently. "What did Doc say?" Nelson questioned.

In this particular situation, Ski inwardly felt as a hand pick specialist, by Nelson himself. In some way he had let the Admiral and the Skipper down. "Clean bill of health, sir. Fit for duty."

"Are you sure your up to this?

"Yes, sir. I am." The rating sounded adamant and determined.

"Okay then, get your gear, get topside, help deploy the rafts."

A broad smile creased Kowalski's lips. "Yes, sir."

Nelson couldn't say no, understanding how Kowalski felt. Commander Morton, Doctor Will Jamieson and two security personnel rounded out the rescue party. The second raft would contain Jamieson, Frank and two corpsmen, to handle medical needs.

Nelson had no shortage of volunteers. O'Brien and Sharkey pushed hard to join the rescue party but the Admiral had insisted they were needed with Seaview.

"No, Chief, Mister O'Brien, someone needs to stay with Seaview. Furthermore, she's in need of repair. You're the best men for the job," heartening their mood, giving them an important part to play. "What would the Skipper say if he came back to his boat in such disrepair?" Nelson grinned. He liked Sharkey. The man was devoted to the officers and to Seaview. The Chief would always find a way to get the job done.

"Aye, sir." Replied both men in unison. The two men, while disappointed, understood the need for senior personnel to remain on Seaview, tackling the damage that Slade's thugs had inflicted on Seaview's control deck. It required their combined effort.

"Bring the Skipper back, sir. Good luck, Admiral," Encouraged Sharkey.

Nelson fervently hoped he could bring everyone back. "Mister O'Brien we'll radio our position when we are on the beach and again when we recover our people."

Tension mounted amongst the crew as two rafts were finally launched, Nelson took charge of the mission, but worry lined the Admiral's face. He would not trust this rescue to others, wanting to head this one himself.

O'Brien was not pleased with Nelson's insistence on heading this rescue mission. Despite his misgivings, obediently replied, "Aye, sir. We'll await your radio signal."

As Nelson climb the steel ladder, Sharkey and O'Brien walked to stand by the recently repaired sonar station, watching its screen, along with the on duty techs. Their eyes followed along the steady track of the two small crafts as they made their way to the shore line.

Two heavily armed zodiacs with their occupants sped to the islands shore line. Nelson and his landing party quietly beached the two crafts, concealing them under a dense patch of brush.

Nelson walked onto the beach. A misty light fog swirled around his feet. He looked up at the clear open sky, then to the glowing dial of his watch. Time to call Seaview. Extracting a small radio device from a pouch on his gun belt he extended the antenna, he said. "Birdwatcher this is Night Bird, do you read?"

Sharkey's voice came through the radio. "Night Bird, we read you loud and clear."

"We're secure, all's quiet. We're proceeding inland. Night Bird, out."

The admiral ordered the medics, minus Jamieson, to remain behind, instructing them to follow only after his all clear signal. Running across the beach, they spotted the path that led to a collection of shacks and squat warehouses.

The group moved along the path at a brisk pace. Nelson's pulse ticked up a notch, peering out from the tall foliage that encircled the outskirts of the compound. The landing party advanced, finding an expanse of cutaway vegetation and exposed sand that needed to be crossed. A string of dim lights set on poles guided their way. Domed fixtures sat beside a shadow of a doorway indicating the main entrance. Sloped tin roofed buildings, sheds and tall stacks of crates dotted the compound. A field of blaring lights illuminated the dock, all concealed under a canopy, a spider web of nets. The small cove appeared deep enough to moor a small group of vessels, in various sizes and shapes. No distinct markings or insignia appeared on their outer hulls - a further confirmation of piracy.

They were in luck. No patrols moved in the clearing. Nelson tapped Chip's shoulder motioning with his head angling towards the looming dark shape of the main building. Morton gestured to the men to move in carefully. They advanced in the direction of the complex, not knowing what to expect.

The team moved in closer, taking cover beside a shack and a grouping of crates nearest to the initial doorway. Halting their progress every few yards to assess their situation for ingress.

Marking out the guards movements as he exited the large doors, of the structures primary entrance. The guard walked the opposite direction from their position. Morton alerted Nelson with a hand gesture.

Nelson acknowledged, pausing a few seconds. From his concealed position, he signaled to proceed ahead. The guard spotted the disruption, turned and fired on Seaview's rescue party. The Seaview party returned the assault, laying down a fan of rapid fire, taking out the guard. Two more guards, guns drawn, exchanged rounds of bullets. Answering with their own weapons, Seaview's crew managed to take down the two remaining guards.

Reaching the darkened doorway the party found all three men laying dead on the blood spattered packed sand. The remainder of Slade's men bolted out the back of one of the warehouse doors heading for the thick vegetation at the center of the island.

Kowalski started after the escapees when Nelson shouted. "Let them go. We can round them up later." The overriding concern now was getting to the primary destination, Crane and Doctor Sutton.

000

In the cell, Lee heard a barrage of rapid fire coming from the outer complex as Jess hit the ground hard; blood blossomed over her shirt, covering her abdomen.

The three guards swiftly moved out the door towards the gun fire, leaving both prisoners unattended.

In a matter of seconds, "Lee?" Nelson called from the outer door followed by Kowalski, Morton and Jamieson.

Lee registered a familiar voice. "In here Admiral." Nelson moved quickly towards the cell door.

In minutes Crane saw the face of Admiral Nelson appear out of the gloom of the warehouse corridor. A very welcome sight. He quickly released Crane from his prison; Lee rushed to Jessica's side who now lay on the cold concrete floor. Aware of the fire in his own veins, he ignored his own pain, pushing it away; he reached down, lifted her limp body with his functional arm and held her close, misery filled his eyes. Blood covered the surrounding area, the odor somewhat metallic, the substance coated Crane's hand. Pleading shown in his eyes. "Help her. She's been shot." his voice filled with anguish, his own pain evident. "Help her," he said softly.

Jamieson moved in, gently taking Jessica from Lee's grasp, his concern for both, visible on his face. "Skipper, I need you to let go." Reaching for Doctor Sutton, Jamieson ran his hands over Jessica's face, felt her pulse, and checked her eyes. "Her pulse is very weak." Stretching for his bag, Doc pulled out a compression bandage. "Need to slow this bleeding."

Nelson called through his radio to the corpsmen, who were waiting with the beached raft, "Frank bring two stretchers on the double! Doctor Sutton's been injured as well!"

"Aye, sir. On our way!"

Nelson kneeled down taking Lee, drawing him back but Doctor Sutton stayed firmly in the Captain's arms. Lee twisted in Harry's grip. "Lee, it's Nelson. Listen to me." The struggle stopped as he settled into a seated position on the floor holding Jessica, hearing the weight in the Admiral's voice. "Lee, let Jamie have Doctor Sutton. She'll be safe with Jamie. He can help." Crane reluctantly nodding his head in agreement. Harry interjected authority into his voice, not quite a command. "It's okay, Lee. We won't let anyone hurt her." Leaning into Harry for support his body began to tremble. His senses felt sandpaper raw. Then the warehouse started to spin into a blur, forcing Lee to close his eyes tightly. The buzz of echoing voices took on a hypnotic aspect causing his skin to flush with cold sweat. Nelson called to Jamieson, "Doc, he needs that antidote, now!"

Jamieson gingerly released Jessica into Chip's care, instructing the X.O., "Chip, maintain steady pressure on that wound, she's lost a lot of blood." Moving quickly to his bag he retrieved a pre-filled syringe. Popping its cap, he plunged the sharp needle deep into the muscle of Crane's functioning arm. "Skipper, that should help, try to relax give the meds a chance to work. Lee, look at me." the Doctor requested. Receiving no response, he tried a different tacked. "Captain Crane...,"he commanded softly. Authority resonated through his voice. "Skipper, it's Jamie, look at me." Lifting the Captain's chin up, "Look at the light." as he shone a penlight in the Captain's eyes, "That's good, Lee," taking note of the pupils as they sluggishly contracted. "He has a concussion, Admiral."

"How bad? Can you tell?"

"Not good. Pupils are reacting very slow. Need to do a radiograph to say for sure."

His throat dry, Lee's voice raspy, he murmured. "How is Jessica...Doc?"

Jamieson lightly touched Crane's carotid to feel for his pulse. "Weak but steady," he mumbled. "Admiral, we need to move. They're both going into neurogenic shock." Turning his attention to his other patient, he prepared Jessica for transport.

Nelson ordered gently, "Hang on, Lee; we'll be on board Seaview before you know it." Crane leaned back, shifting his weight against the Admiral. Nelson's voice seemed to float above him. "Help's on its way. Take it easy, try to relax, Lee, breathe." As Nelson said the words, Crane did relax slightly. Warmth flooded through him at Harry's words. They meant only one thing, security.

Frank carrying additional medical equipment was closely followed into the warehouse by the remaining corpsmen.

Nelson lifted the radio. "Night Bird to Birdwatcher, come in Birdwatcher."

"We read you, Night Bird. What's your status?" came the familiar voice of Sparks.

"Assets are safe, rendezvous in about twenty minutes." the Admiral acknowledged.

"We'll be on the look out Night Bird. Safe return. Birdwatcher, out."

"Night Bird, out." Nelson replied.

Nelson continued to hold tight to Crane. Lee, gasping for breath, "Admiral, Seaview...? The crew...?"

"Are all fine, Lee. Safe." He affirmed to Lee.

"Slade...? the book?" forcing his words out.

"Slade didn't get the book. He's in the brig and the majority of his men are dead. A Navy transport's on its way to assume responsibility and take control of the island."

Medics rushed, arranging Jessica on one of the waiting stretchers. "We'll take the Captain by stretcher as well."

The Medics moved towards Crane to settle him on the additional litter. He insisted in an unsteady voice, fearing complete collapse, "No, I can walk." Crane endured. As he ascended, he felt considerably weak and the shakes threatened to return in force. When he was lifted off the floor to a standing position, he felt a brief sense of panic, thinking he would pass out. But Captain Lee Crane called up every ounce of reserve he had left, and with considerable assistance, he walked towards the open door. His entire body ached, his shoulder on fire, his ears filled with a swishing sound packing his head with maddening noise. His legs swayed under him forcing Nelson and Jamieson to tighten their grip. Crane flinched at the added pressure, sending new bolts of pain through his bones and flesh but the Captain continued his slow pace, moving forward. "I'll be fine."

Nelson nor Jamieson broached no argument, simply bracing their determined Captain, not releasing their hold. "Yes, I've heard that before, particularly when your desperately trying to convince Jamie that you bleeding out on the deck is nothing serious. So Captain, be patient with me if I worry." Crane gave a soft groan in response. "Easy, Lee, just take it slow." A degree of pride crossed the Admiral's face. Crane always displayed a core of steel.

The two men led him from the warehouse across the sandy compound. It seem like forever for the rescue party to retrace the worn path to the concealed rafts and then to Seaview and to safe ground.

Reaching Seaview, Crane had numerous hands assisting him and Jessica down the steel ladder. Standing on the control deck, he finally felt safe, protected. They both were, now in the company of crew and people who made them feel secure.

Nelson ordered. "Help them to sickbay. Doc, keep me informed on their progress. I will be down shortly."

"Admiral, there is no need. Sickbay will be very active. We need to get Crane settled and get Doctor Sutton into surgery as quickly as possible."

"Regardless, I will be checking in on their progress." Jamieson nodded, disappeared out the aft hatch. Nelson headed off to the radio shack to make a few well placed calls to Washington.

Moments later. "Mister Morton, any problems to report?"

"No, sir. The Chief has the repairs well in hand."

"Go and clean up, Chip."

"Aye, sir."

"You have the con Mister O'Brien." Nelson informed the Lieutenant as he also disappeared out the aft hatch.

000

All around Seaview's sickbay were sounds of movement. Medical personnel assisted Jamieson. Nelson stood by as a not so passive observer, watching the controlled chaos. Remembering the intense emotions at finding Lee and Doctor Sutton alive, he thanked God they were alive.

Sitting on a gurney, Crane, with the aid of two corpsmen, managed to remove his dirty, stained and torn shirt. Revealed under the fabric. There were a shocking number of small cuts and large bruises, which were in different stages of turning purple and black. With his garments removed and Lidocaine administered and his dislocated shoulder popped back into place. Jerry, one of Doc's corpsmen led Crane away for radiographs to assess his head injury and ascertain if there appeared to be any further cartilage or muscle damage in his shoulder. Standing, Crane's heart pounded, increasing the throb in his head. His mind reeled from the events of the past several days. His body had shifted to autopilot, going along with what was asked of him.

While the medics extracted several vials of the Captain's blood for an immediate toxicology panel, Doc needed to know precisely how much drug remained in Crane's bloodstream. Crane sat staring at his hands. _'There was so much blood_ ,' he thought, and realized the blood belonged to Jessica. The dark red substance mixed with sand and debris had become caked on his fingers, sticking them together. He had no real thoughts of removing the blood as a corpsman led him away for a much needed shower.

With Lee's cuts and contusions treated, radiographs completed, he was returned to the main portion of sickbay. The corpsman settled him on a nearby bunk, with his head feeling a bit clearer, he asked, "Admiral, how is Doctor Sutton?"

"I don't know, Lee. I'll find out." The Admiral replied seriously.

At that point the Admiral needed answers for himself as well as for Lee. He moved off acting on Crane's request. He spoke to one of the sickbay personnel. Returning to Crane's bunk, "Lee, Jamie is taking her into surgery now. He needs to remove the bullet and stop the bleeding. She'll be fine, Lee. And, you need to follow Doctor's orders and rest," imparting, a comforting touch to Crane's shoulder. The Admiral let go a long breath, hoping the worst was over.

Crane acknowledged the Admiral's reassurances with a nod saying. "Thank you, Admiral." Laying himself delicately back onto the sickbay bunk, he exhaled a great sigh, well prepared to wait for word on Doctor Sutton.

000

In the control room things were starting to resemble normality, somewhat. The main controls had been repaired and the ongoing work parties attended to the extensive damage done to Seaview's computer system. In an effort to extract as much information as possible from Seaview's technology, Slade and his men had extensively damaged a large number of the control room stations.

Chip, Sharkey and the damage control teams set everyone to work, seeing to it that the boat became sea worthy again. Chip picked up the mic, "Damage control report, I want reports on all repair parties."

"Mister Morton, repairs almost complete, sir. We will be ready to answer bells within the hour," came the brief but welcome reply over the boats com system.

"Very well. Keep me informed." as Morton returned the mic to its cradle.

"Aye, sir."

"How are repairs coming along, Kowalski?" as he inclined towards the rating.

"We have most of the computer operational, a few minor systems still in need of repair. She'll be functional within the next thirty minutes, sir."

Chip Morton stood along side the periscope rail intently reading from one of the ever-present clipboards when Sharkey entered through the aft hatch of the control room. Although the Chief's entry was unannounced, his presence had been noticed by Morton. Steeling himself, "Chief?" Sharkey shook his head in exasperation. From his angry expression, and his dark eyes, Morton expected trouble.

"Sir, I've personally inspected all repair parties." Stepping closer, dropping his voice, "I had to knock a few heads together but everything looks good, Mister Morton."

"Very well, Chief, maybe our luck is changing." He took a deep breath. "Have you seen the Admiral?"

"Yes, sir." Again, in a subdued tone. "He's in sickbay." He whispered. "As Doc says- 'underfoot.' "

Morton's eyebrow arched sharply. "Thanks, Chief. Carry on."

Taking the intercom from its bracket built into the plot table, Morton, keyed sickbay. "Admiral Nelson?"

"Nelson here."

"Sir, damage control reports we can get underway within the hour."

"Thank you, Mister Morton, I'll be in the control room shortly."

Later, when Nelson padded down the spiral stair case, Morton had been waiting for the Admiral as soon as he rounded the corner. "Admiral, all systems show ready. We're running on full power. Operations confirm we are clear to depart, on the surface only."

"Reactors online up full, mains and maneuvering show ready, navigation and computer system coming up now. Communication array show all green across the board. All sensor stations are manned and ready. Comms, sensor arrays, weapons and all tactical systems up and running."

"Very well, Chip, set a course for home. Best possible speed. Inform me when were able to dive."

"Aye, sir."

"What's under us? Keel to ocean floor," Asked Nelson.

"Seventy-five feet, sir." Helm sang out.

"Secure the deck watch." Morton announced through the comms.

"Deck watch secure, Mister Morton." The echo of metal hatches closing sounded around the boat.

"Maneuvering set course, Two - Three - Zero, prepare to get us underway."

"Prepare to get underway." The klaxons sounded clearly, alerting the crew of Seaview's departure.

"Helm, take us out. Heading two, zero, three."

Coarse plotted, and laid in, sir." Morton nodded to Nelson.

"Aye, sir. Two, zero, three, degrees. All ahead, standard."

Under their feet came the familiar but comforting thrum of Seaview's powerful engines, moving the great ship through the water.

Even with Slade's men locked safely in the brig, the crew felt edgy. However, with the Admiral and the Captain back aboard, their presence alone gave Seaview's crew a strong sense of stability. It gave the men the comforting impression of a second home, a place they belonged and a destination, a purposeful course, now homeward bound.

000

Jessica's condition had steadily improved, primarily from being back in the sheltering arms of Seaview. It created a sense of safety she had not felt in recent days.

Surgery had gone well. The bullet had been removed and the bleeding had been stopped. Jessica was awake and her color had returned to normal. With her condition upgraded, so much so, she had been moved to a private bunk in a small alcove in Seaview's sickbay. If Doc's orders were followed and they both rested, Crane and Doctor Sutton would fully recover.

While Jamieson hooked up the I.V. he added a piggy back of antibiotics to the tubing, fussing with the blankets, he draped them carefully over his patients shoulder. "Are you comfortable? Any pain?"

"I feel much better. No pain. Thank you...but I feel so sleepy."

"That's good; it's the pain blockers. They will help you rest." Jamieson spoke, in a calm, professionally reassuring voice. "I'll have someone check your vitals every hour, if you need anything or wish to speak with me, just ask one of the corpsmen. Right now rest, I'll check in on you later." He lightly touched her hand before moving off to check on his other patient.

"I will, thank you," closing her eyes.

000

Nelson, assured that Crane had settled, waited for Jamieson to emerge from the private little alcove. Doc couldn't help noticing the Admiral standing along the sickbay bulkhead, apparently impatiently waiting, for him to finish."

Nelson approached. "Doctor, can I talk with you in your office?"

Jamieson nodded. "Yes, Admiral?"

Alone, in Doc's office, "I'd like to have a word with your patient."

"Admiral, what she needs is rest, not visitors. They both do."

Jamieson knew Nelson would not back down. Once his mind latched onto a course of action, there happened to be no diverting him. "If it's the only way to rid you of my sickbay, then yes, just for a moment. And I mean _**a moment**_." Nelson's eyes brightened and a hint of a smile curved at his lips. "Thank you Doctor. I promise, only a moment."

The Admiral moved toward the occupied bunk. Pulling the nearby chair close, he sat and leaned down. "Doctor Sutton, it's Admiral Nelson."

Heavy eyes opened, and a brief smile crossed Jessica's lips. "Admiral?" Her surprise apparent. The smile faded at an unpleasant thought, running swiftly through her mind. "Is

Lee...the Captain all right?" instinctively raising her head wincing as she did.

"He's fine my dear, I'm sorry I didn't intend to alarm you. My intentions were to see how you are doing, if you need anything."

Her original curiosity returned at once. "Everyone has been wonderful, Doctor Jamieson is very kind and caring...can I ask...how is Lee?"

"The Captain is only a few feet away, he has been asking after you as well...is there something I should be made aware of?" he said with a knowing smile. Nelson, immediately recognizing the subtle echo of her feelings.

"I couldn't say...at least not yet." She looked up with unmistakable shyness.

"Well, from my vantage point, except for our...ah...slight detour, you've been very good for our Captain. I haven't seen him this happy in a very long time. I believe you've had an uplifting effect on his spirit."

"Admiral." Casting her eyes down, she whispered, "I know about Abby, sir."

"May I ask, how?"

"I had access to restricted files prior to this mission. Before you ask, I have top secret clearance, as you well know and connections in the military. I knew as soon as I read the file. It had been directed to me in error."

"I see. Does Lee know?"

"No. I don't believe he does." she said abruptly, her countenance showed alarm. "Admiral, when Slade's men threw him back into the cell, I thought he was dead. Then as he came around, he called me Abby..." Her eyes glistened. "I do know we need to find our own way together. I know I can't replace Abby, in Lee's life. I wouldn't even try. I have to find my own place in his heart."

"Emotional scars are sometimes harder to heal then physical ones. Abby's death happened to be hard on Lee. It left a deep sadness, a dark hole in Lee's heart." Nelson mused. _'The intellect understands but the heart wants what the heart wants.'_

"Please know I would never intentionally hurt Lee."

"I'm convinced you wouldn't." Taking a long breath, clearing his throat, "Well, we'll concern ourselves with that a little later. I must leave or Jamieson will have my head. I mustn't tire out his patients. I'll check on you and the Captain later, after you've both rested."

"Admiral, may I ask you a question before you go?"

"Of course."

"I'm aware of Seaview's importance." she paused. "Has this happened before?"

"You're of course referring...to the senseless killing of the crewmen and the torture of Lee?

"Yes, I suppose I am."

"Well let see if I can explain. The entire crew understands and accepts that risk before they sign on. All the officers are aware of the inherent danger that goes with the job. We know at any given moment anyone of us can be used as leverage, to gain vital information about Seaview's technology and our government's secrets. The information that would be attained is extremely valuable to our enemies. For the Captain you will find, he values loyalty, honor and integrity above all."

"But why take the risk?"

"Ostensibly, we all live with risk, every day. On Seaview our risk is more defined then others."

"What you do here on Seaview, is it worth all the hazards you encounter?"

"Why, yes. The exploration, knowledge, discoveries, they all benefit the world. It's necessary and we are willing to face the risks. You've never witnessed any of this before, been this close to the ruthlessness of the world." He smiled, looking in to her eyes. "No, I guess you haven't, not many people have."

"But why?"

"Why do we do it? Well, for us it's rather simple. It's necessary, for all the reasons I've referred to. We feel the advancements outweigh the risk." He stopped. "Does that answer at least some of your questions?"

"Yes, but there is so much more I'd need to know, to understand your world and of course, to understand Lee."

"Just follow this path, if it leads you to Lee, you'll begin to understand him...Well, we can discuss this later. All you need to concern yourself with is getting well and at the moment we're all safe and on our way home. Your only assignment is to rest, now. I'll check in on you later," giving her renewed hope.

"Thank you, Admiral."

"That's quite all right, my dear." He patted her hand gently, rising as he departed sickbay.

000

Lee's mind betrayed him; he found it difficult to relax, despite Doc's sedative and orders to sleep. A building concern ran through him worry over Jessica. The surgery had gone well, assured of her continued improvement by Jamieson and Nelson. Regardless, the oblivion he sought would not come, being too elusive to capture. Crane levered up himself, putting one foot over the edge of his sickbay bunk. When the Admiral walked into the passageway, he slipped two feet over, setting himself unsteadily upright, bracing himself on the rail of the top bunk for support in maintaining his balance. His headache indeed persisted as well as his resolve to check on Dr. Sutton.

Donned in his robe and slippers, Crane slowly made his way towards the alcove, where Jessica laid. His doubt drove him to her bedside, unsure how Jessica would cope with the torment of her ordeal. His hazel eyes dark with pain, filled with anxiety. Lee needed reassurance of Jessica's condition; he also required clarity about his own feelings. Seeing Jessica again could help settle his own uneasiness.

"Skipper, what are you doing up." Doc glared at Crane. "You're supposed to be resting," stating his objections sternly.

"I need to see how Doctor Sutton is doing?" Lee gave Jamie a pleading look. The very look, Crane was confident, Doc couldn't ignore.

"Well, Skipper, she's stable and resting and that's where you should be too."

"Can I see her?"

Sometimes this strong resilient commander could appear, to any observer, as a lost little boy. The expression along with Crane's pleading eyes gave Jamieson cause to reconsider his objections. "All right, for a few minutes and then back to bed." Doc paused a moment. Lee exhibited considerable weakness and Jamieson had definite concerns over Crane's ability to stay on his feet.

"She's on pain blockers and is lightly sedated. She may not be very responsive or even recognize you. If you are determined and I can see that you are, at least sit down before you fall down, or I will not be responsible if you hit the deck.

Lee walked slowly a few steps at a time, as far as the alcove. He reached for the offered chair. Gratefully sitting, having no desire to hit the steel deck, he himself was not convinced he could stay upright for much longer. His head still hurt and he found his hands to be a little shaky, a by-product of the drug that had been injected into his system. But the recent knot that had settled in his stomach started to unwind just by seeing Jessica's face. ' _And now it was all right. Everything...'_

Bleeping monitors told the story of her vital signs. Wires and tubes cocooned around her. Lee stopped, with his eyes he followed the contours of her face. He recalled the intensity of his emotions while she held him in that dirty cell. "Jessica, it's Lee, I don't know if you can hear me?"

Jessica sleepily looked up at the soft sound of Lee's concerned voice. Lee smiled. "Hi."

A strained quiet voice answered and she smiled weakly. Gazing upward. "Hi, yourself. Sitting…here long?"

"Just sat down." Sounding calm, "Doc said you're going to be fine. The bullet missed all your vital organs; he removed it, causing no permanent damage."

"Umm…that's good to hear."

Hesitating a second. "How do you, feel?"

"Tired…so very tired."

"Doc said it's the pain meds and the sedative."

"You okay? How's your arm?" She frowned, her words taking on a concerned intensity.

"Okay. Doc popped it back in place. Still a bit sore. But don't worry about that now. Concentrate on getting your strength back."

"Sorry... I tried to stop them." It hurt her to see the damage inflicted upon Crane by their ruthless captors.

"I know you did and were beaten half to death. Why did you do it? You couldn't have fought them all on your own."

"You wouldn't give them what they wanted."

"But that was my choice."

"I know...had to stop them... from hurting you, had to…Managed, to break free once." A wry weak smile crossed her lips.

"And you were shot for your trouble. You know if it hadn't been for the timing of the rescue party, they would have gladly killed you."

"I know…I would have given my life to stop your torment…" She swallowed, "Had to... protect you. No choice...they would have taken you again." Her confession sounded almost defiant.

Her statement momentarily stunned Crane, threatening to take his breath away. Seeing her sincerity, as his heart skipped a beat, he asked. "You shouldn't say things like that..." remembering how she held him close while trapped in that cell on the island, recalling her valiant attempt to sooth away his pain. "But why? Why would you do that?" His thoughts, _' could she love him?'_ raced through his mind.

The meds were breaking down her barriers, allowing her to say what she felt in her heart, "Love you…couldn't bear to see you hurt again." She didn't realize her eyes were wet, brimming bright with tears, until Lee's fingers gently collected the moisture on his finger tips.

With remnants of the drug coursing through his veins, Crane, perceived his own weakness. His reactions wild and unchecked. The very sight of her tears caused Lee's eyes to sting and burn. They welled up, moisture pooled; he took a deep breath reigning in his emotional reaction. Now if she'd only believe what I believe.

Crane's voice reedy with vulnerability. "Do you really mean that?" He could see the answer plainly. It shown bright in her honey brown eyes, as if the words had been spoken aloud. This alone gave him the courage to say. "Jess, I love you." Lee blurted it out not able to stop himself. "When they shot you... I thought it was too late...I had lost my only chance. Never thought I'd say or feel this way again." _'Not this soon after Abby.'_ His thoughts, a jumble of emotions.

She heard the words even though they were silent, shrouded by his thoughts. "You mean after Abby. Don't you?" Seeing the pain pierce his eyes.

His voice dropping to barely audible. In a whisper, "You're not supposed to know about that."

"Lee, I do. I read the report, I'm sorry. She was very special to you; I'd take away all the pain of her loss if I could.

"No one can do that. What is done is done." A shadow fell over his eyes. Pain lanced at his heart, as his thoughts turned inwardly, the presence of Abby deep in his mind.

"I know I can't…I do understand. I didn't start out intending to fall in love with you. It just...happened. I hope you know I'd never try to take her place. She will always have a place in our hearts together, if you'll accept my love."

His beautiful amber eyes glistened brightly. The growing blackness that had settled in his heart, had laid heavily over his entire life for months, had begun to dissipate. It was a new day. The oppressive gloom lightened, appearing to lift, as if the warmth of her emotions banished the grey fog encircling his life. Awed by her words, Lee's only response to her selfless assertion; with a light touch he took her hand, kissed the delicate fingers, ran his lips over the palm, and laid it across his own heart. Gazing deeply into her alluring honey brown eyes, he affirmed, "I love you." While thinking, _'How can I not love you?'_

Jamieson shattered the moment. "Captain, that is quite enough! You." Doc said pointedly, his voice turned professional. "Bed! Now!" Lee opened his mouth, then closed it, he stood, obviously weak, his white knuckles curled around the bunk rail, gripping it desperately for support. Leaving, he looked down at Jessica. "Check on you later." Lee stood still clearly weak, heart pounding in his chest. He slowly walked away, well aware of Jamieson's stern glare, and the rigid determined set of his mouth.

"Okay Doc, I'm going." He could feel Jamieson's gaze tracking his every move until he crawled into the sickbay bunk, and closed his eyes.

A few moments later, Jamieson with a medal tray of supplies in tow, rolled over to Cranes bunk. Seated on a metal stool Doc wheeled himself closer. "Skipper, how are you feeling now?"

Crane's body was suddenly bathed in a cold sweat, his heart pounded fiercely against his ribs. Inhaling an unsteady breath, "worn out and shaky." Holding his hands up in a pointless effort to stop them from quivering, he shivered. "I feel like I'm unraveling."

"I'm not surprised. You can't rush this..." Doc reached out touching Crane's arms. "Take it easy, take a deep breath, it will pass. You're exhausted, Lee."

Lee nodded, taking in a deep breath. As the tremors calmed, "I'll be okay in a minute, Doc. Thanks."

"Maybe now, you'll stay put and rest. Skipper, you can't push yourself. That drug needs to clear your system." Jamieson hung an I.V. bottle above Crane's bunk. He reach for a cannula. "Now give me your right arm." Crane presented the requested arm. Doc, took it firmly. "A little stick." He proceeded to set the I.V. and its tubing. "You need fluids to flush your system and it'll help stop those shakes." Giving Crane an intent stare, "Now, are you in pain? I can give you something."

"No, I'm all right," purposely not lifting his eyes to meet Jamieson's.

Jamieson retrieved a hypo from the instrument tray. He uncapped the needle injecting the clear medication into the I.V.

Eyes wide. "Doc, what was that?" He thought, _'After trying Jamieson's patience, it must be a sedative.'_

"This...this here will help you sleep. It's a light sedative nothing strong, not with that concussion." Arching his eyebrow at the Captain's annoyed expression. "You need this as much as I do. You may stay put, tethered to an I.V. , it'll give me some peace of mind." He pointed to the I.V. bottle and tubing. "This way awake or asleep, you'll be less inclined to take a stroll. Now lay back, get some needed sleep." Covering him with the blanket. "I'll check on you later." Lee turned himself towards the bulkhead, not allowing any witnesses to his apparent pain, his eyes filmy with mist.

Knowing Lee as he most assuredly did, the Captain could always find a way to escape, and he actually had on numerous occasions.

000

Jamie finished checking Crane's vitals. He turned off the exam lights, making the compartment considerably less bright. "Well, Skipper, I'm releasing you to your cabin." With a sigh he understood, it would be difficult to keep the Captain down. "No duty, I want you to rest in your bunk, tomorrow you can sit at your desk and work for a while, if you feel up to it." He glared at Crane giving the Captain his best 'I'm in charge' look.

Ignoring the Doctor's stern piercing glare, "Doc, I feel fine. Well enough for light duty." Crane could never understand why everyone seemed to think they knew what was best for him. He employed an unlikely gambit. Utilizing his winning smile, a maneuver, in this case, appeared to be having the opposite effect, judging by Jamieson's actions and the set of his jaw.

"No, Captain. Bed!" Jamieson said with finality. "Your blood work consistently show trace amounts of that drug in your system." Doctor Will Jamieson, Seaview's Chief Medical Officer, took the health and well-being of the crew personally and that included her Captain. "If I find you are not following my orders, you will find yourself back here in a sickbay bunk until we dock! And I will have you carried off this boat!" Doc's expression would tolerate no debate. "Am I clear?"

Crane's hope of winning this battle faded, offering a sullen stare. "Yes, Jamie, your orders are clear. You drive a hard bargain." He regarded Will Jamieson as a friend, not just the Chief Medical Officer of Seaview, but at the moment he didn't feel up to another lecture on his arrant disregard for his own health. Regardless of the circumstances, this was his job, his responsibility, even when the incidents seemed to occur far too frequently. Personally it imparted a comforting awareness that Jamie, among others, were sincerely interested in his well-being. So he relented, his conclusion: Doc had the correct assessment of his current condition. "I'll obey your orders, and go to my cabin."

"Now, I'll have Frank escort you to your quarters. No argument." Crane conceded without a fight. The Captain started down the corridor with the corpsmen close behind.

In his own cabin at last, Crane removed his sickbay garb, permitting the past days to fall away. Lee, took a slow pace to the shower. He stepped in, letting the hot water trickle over his face, cascading down his body, soothing his damaged and abused muscles. Closing his eyes, he allowed the water to renew him as he sought to wash away the bitter memories.

Despite his tender muscles, he managed to pull on his soft pajama bottoms, he was finding it difficult to maneuver. He dipped his shoulder, delicately picking up the top. The muscle and the joint of his left arm unexpectedly protested, the severe cramp provoked a sudden cry of pain. Through the haze, he heard in the distance a persistent tapping at the door, followed by a concerned voice.

"Lee, Lee, are you all right?" He looked up to see the Admiral's shadow standing framed in the doorway of his quarters.

"Yes, Yes. I'm fine." Looking a little embarrassed. "It seems, I can't even dress myself." He had not intended to sound so shaky.

Nelson reached, securing the top. "Lee, you're trembling. Sit down." At once Harry had an arm around him, guiding him down to sit.

Lee perched on the edge of his bunk, wearily sinking down. "It's the pain and that damn drug...had no idea it would hurt like this...Doc warned me this could happen." Comfort stealing over him, a bit more comfortable in Nelson's presence.

"Well, you're still recovering. Here, let me help." The Admiral opened the top, gingerly slipped Crane's hand in. He glided the garment cautiously up Lee's arm inside the sleeve and over the distressed joint. Immediately, before Lee could prevent him from completing the job, Nelson proceeded to button the pajamas, rubbing his hand tentatively over Crane's sore shoulder.

"Are you taking your meds?" The Admiral dubiously asked, while helping Lee with the sling. Lee's expression, hidden under his dark lashes, a smudge of circles played under his eyes, attested to his pain and exhaustion.

He felt disconcerted that his commanding officer needed to help him dress, as if he were a child. "I am...and thanks, Harry...ah...Admiral." Shaking his head to clear the cobwebs from his mind, he was slipping. He never call the Admiral by his first name unless they were on leave, a place rank had always been disregarded.

"It's okay, Lee." Looking down at the Captain. "How are you feeling now?"

"A bit washed out." He had to admit.

"Get some rest." Nelson rubbed Lee's back. "Can you manage from here?"

"Yes, sir. Thank you." Nelson quietly closed the cabin door behind him.

Directly following Nelson's departure, he simply put himself into his bed, replete and exhausted. It felt so good...so very good...to be back...to be heading for home. He sensed that things were finally under control. _'Oh, God, I am so tired, I can't think straight.'_ Tomorrow, he could concentrate on the future. Soon enough the Captain would slip back into his ever present mantle of command but not now. Now he needed to sleep.

He closed his eyes expecting to drift off. Time passed but sleep came slowly, hampered by the activity of his thoughts. Eventually his weary mind and body were afforded sleep. Crane would surface from time to time, listening to the normal noises of the boat, along with the comforting steady pulse of her engines. Not detecting any signs of a problem, he would drift off again lulled back to sleep by the soothing thrum of Seaview. Unfortunately his sleep came with a price.

000

His dreams were permeated with dark disturbing shapes that encircled him, the desperate entities tormenting him. His body suspended in the air, pain shot through his limbs until he wanted to do nothing except scream. The taste of blood in his mouth, his voice remaining silent, not a sound passed his lips.. ' _No! No!'_ raged through his mind. Rubbing his head against the pillows, he attempted to ease the nightmare parading through his dreams.

An insistent voice from far away began to penetrate, "Lee, wake up. You're dreaming." Hands shook him roughly, hurting his sore shoulder.

"No! Won't tell you...can't! No! No! Don't hit me!" Lee shouted, pulling away from persistent hands.

"Lee, wake up. It's Chip. Come on, buddy, open your eyes, look at me." Chip unable to rouse him, realized Lee was reliving his torment from the island, his mind caught in that threshold between sleep and awake. Chip had just about decided to call Jamieson when Lee's dark eye lashes fluttered, his lids lifted hesitantly, thankfully focusing on the X.O.

Crane finally understood it was Chip standing over him. The darkness abated from him slowly. Trembling, his voice unsteady, his heart thudding rapidly, he shivered trying to hide his fear. "Chip, where am I?" Flew through his mind. "Where's Jessica?" Sparking a surge of panic.

"Lee, you're on Seaview, you're both safe. It's all over; we're on our way home." Chip's words came across calm and reassuring. The pain in the Captain's voice was obvious, Morton wanted to help him, but didn't know how. "You okay." He settled for running his hand down from the Skipper's shoulder, over one arm.

"Yeah, okay." As the panic began to subside.

Crane wiped his hand over his face, slicing his long fingers back through his dark, sleep tangled hair. He eyed the Exec. "What's wrong, Chip?"

"No pressing issues, Skipper. Stopped to deliver a few reports. She's running smoothly. I came to give you status updates, on repair times." Crane changed position, struggling to sit up. "Chip, hand me my robe."

He stood taking the robe, thinking twice, remembering the difficulty with the pajama top. He laid it back onto the bunk, he turned walking barefoot to the head. From the small sink he splashed his face with cool water glancing into the mirror, he whispered. "I look like hell." Still feeling shaky, he asked. "So... how are repairs?"

"We're running at ninety feet. Damage control tells me, repair teams have a few more hours work on the computer system. We'll run the remainder of the trip home at this depth."

"Okay, Chip, that's fine. Keep me informed."

Mister Morton took that as a dismissal, heading for the door. "Lee...are you going to be all right? You want me to call Doc?"

"No, Chip, I'll be fine... and thanks."

"No problem, Skipper. Happy to help." Glancing down at his watch. "My shift starts in a few minutes, so I'll leave you to your work."

Crane tried to distance himself from the nightmare. He concentrated on one last piece of business that needed his attention today: updating the logs before they docked. Chip, Sharkey and Nelson had taken over all his other duties so he'd have no excuse for not following Jamieson's orders to rest.

Even after the last three days of rest, his head and his shoulder still hurt. His hands were a bit unstable. Jamie had indicated, for the drug to completely clear his system. It would require a week to ten days. Until then, he would experience bouts of weakness, tremors and dizziness. His orders again were to rest.

But first, he would check in on Jessica and then he needed coffee in order to face writing the boats logs.

From his desk, he first called sickbay. Being reassured by Jamieson of Jessica's steady improvement, he then called the galley to request the coffee. "Yes, Captain, it's on its way. Will there be anything else, sir?" came the crisp reply.

"No, just the coffee for now," switching off the intercom.

Gathering his scrambled thoughts, he focused on his main goal: to have all his work in order and completed before they docked. He thought of the men they had lost on that island. Writing down the entire account as accurately as he could, documenting it all in the logs pages.

Most likely the families of the brave men, who had died on that nameless atoll, would only receive a non-committal and official statement, setting the blame on a nondescript accident. Recovering their bodies didn't seem to be enough. The conflicts Seaview and her crew encountered in their top secret world were only accessible to a limited number of eyes and only if said eyes held highest clearance.

A light tap sounded at his door, shifting his head up entirely too fast, the motion blurred his vision, triggering a spell of dizziness. ' _that damn drug again.'_ he thought. "Come." he called, trying to recover himself.

The door open and a crewmen stepped in, "Your coffee, sir."

"Thanks, just place it on the end of the desk," motioning, where he wished the tray to be situated.

As he set down the coffee, the crewmen repeated the cook's earlier question, as he had been instructed. "Will there be anything else, Captain?"

"No, thank you, carry on." Again, he was left alone with his thoughts.

He retrieved several files from his desk. Noting, the new folders sitting on top. The Admiral had been busy; he had been in touch with Washington and the appropriate authorities. Numerous calls had been placed in the past several days; Nelson had spoken with different branches of the government. There seemed to have been an intelligence breech in the upper echelon, the information regarding the Seaview and her whereabouts. Only a few people were aware of her missions and still fewer knew the full run down of her scheduled stops. The investigation, being ostensibly dropped into the hands of O.N.I., had already been set in motion, initiated by Admiral Nelson. He never wished to put Seaview and her crew in that position again, and no desire to repeat the experience. Nelson had a far reach, and the ear of everyone from the President of the U.S. on down. In many political circles around the world, the Admiral's reputation was always held in high regard, a tribute, to the man's abilities. He would most assuredly and permanently plug that leak.

Because of the investigation, the Captain would be compelled to open his records and logs to the proper authorities. The written account of the incident needed to be in order when that particular event took place. His brain was working better after the coffee.

He began to backtrack in his mind to the point of origin, as nearly as he could place events knowing every opinion must be supported by hard data. Lee, set about carefully, noting and documenting everything, leaving nothing to chance. He reviewed the portion he had just written; expelling a great sigh, he continued to write.

000

Captain Lee Crane walked through the control room, stopping to check various work stations. At the computer console, he found Seaman Kowalski lying on the steel deck, his feet blocking the Captain's path. Kowalski laid on his side up to his head and shoulders, as he reached inside a computer access panel. Repairs had gone slowly but steady and they were just about completed.

Tightening one of the last connections in the complicated wiring, Kowalski heard a throat clear. He peeked out. He came to the realization, the Captain stood over him. "Oh, sorry, Skipper, I guess, I'm blocking the way."

Kowalski started to rise but Crane stopped him. "Don't get up, I only wanted to check on the repair status of the computer system."

"Oh, aye, sir. The computer repairs are just about complete, Skipper."

"Well, don't let me interfere with your work. Carry on."

Before Crane could move off, Ski stood. In a voice that sounded hesitant. "Ah, sir...," his gaze, traveling to the deck...

"Yes, something you want to say, Ski?" Crane used his nickname, giving him the ease to continue.

"If you don't mind me asking...you see...How are you feeling sir? I know you got knocked around pretty good by those guys on the island and I was just wondering..."

Crane finished Kowalski's sentence. "How Doctor Sutton and I are fairing?"

"Well...ah...yes sir. The rest of the men and I..." His words dropping off.

"Well, no worries. We're both doing fine. Nothing a few days rest can't cure. Now if that's all..."

"Yes, sir. Thank you, Skipper." At this reassurance, the rating smiled and happily crawled back into the open access panel to finish the job.

"Very well, carry on with your duties and don't worry, everything's under control."

Crane approached an additional computer tech who was working on the system analysis; he asked a series of pertinent questions involving programming. The Captain listened with interest to the concise answers, nodding with approval. "Good work. Carry on, Taylor."

Pleased with the Skipper's approval, "Aye, sir. Thank you, sir."

Crane side stepped the repair parties, crossing the short distance to the plot table. He grabbed a clipboard containing repair and work schedules, he studied it carefully for a moment. "Mr. O'Brien, anything to report?"

"Repairs are about complete; she's running smoothly, sir."

"Very well, carry on, Mister O'Brien." Crane continued his forward motion towards the nose and a meal with the Admiral.

000

Lee found himself in the quiet of the moment, granting him the opportunity to think, to organize his thoughts. With Seaview's exterior lights on, the view resembled a giant aquarium. Along the edge of the windows, Lee watched a group of colorful fish as they chased after one another.

Stepping off the last rung of the circular stair, Nelson spotted Crane as he stared out the panoramic windows. "Lee, you okay?" Concern written on Harry's face.

Crane turned to look at Nelson who had calmly seated himself at the long table. "Yes, Admiral." Nelson became silent as a crewman approach the table with a heavy tray, laden with covered food dishes; he lightly placed and served the meal withdrawing without a word, leaving with a brief nod of his head.

"How are repairs looking, Admiral? Any problems?" He found it hard not to step into his familiar role as Seaview's Captain.

"We have it all in hand, Lee. You were just on the control deck, what's your opinion?" Nelson didn't miss anything on his boat.

"All seems in order, coming along nicely." He trusted his crew to get the job completed.

Nelson's knowing blue eyes smiled up at his dark haired commander. "May I ask a personal question?"

"Yes, of course." Lee smiled, seeming a bit shy. "You can ask me anything, Admiral."

"Do you love her?" Nelson asked pointedly, as the Captain's brows shot up in surprise.

With a questioning look, Nelson encouraged Lee's response.

"What?" Lee looked up, eyes wide, while astonishment spread across his face. After a moment in silence, Lee spoke again. "How did you know?"

"Well." Laughter lines fanned at Nelson's eyes. A tiny smile played around his mouth. "If you must know, all the signs are there. Before Doctor Sutton arrived, you'd been wandering Seaview like a lost soul. The moment Doctor Sutton stepped aboard, your mood changed. I'd seen how you look at her, in the way your eyes light up when she'd walk into a room. Your face radiated when you had your heads together, planning and discussing the next insertion point for the equipment."

It seemed Nelson noticed more then Lee had intended or had realized himself. His question was a reasonable one; Lee hoped to answer it honestly. Again, he watched the scattered fish while pulling his own thoughts together to consider the Admiral's words. "I think I do." Crane said quietly. "After what she did, I should. I know, I'd trust her with my life." Not facing Nelson, "Admiral...you should have seen her...she's amazing. She became fierce, taking out two of the guards, alluded a third. She almost escaped."

"Lee, that could be viewed as gratitude. You could be confusing your feelings." Nelson said a shade more seriously.

The Admiral's tone averted the Captain's attention from the fish. Turning, head down staring at the deck.

"Lee?" Nelson prompted.

A short pensive silence followed. "No, Admiral, it's more...it's intense, more intense then mere gratitude." Pausing, "I can't get her out of my mind."

"Are you worried about jumping into this relationship too fast?" Harry's concern for Lee was as a friend, but he realized in the past year since Abby's death, it had become more. Beyond the friendship, his feelings ran deep, as if Lee were the son Harry would never have. From the moment Crane had stepped onto Seaview's control deck. Nelson sensed competence and dedication not found in the majority of officers, as young as Crane. The aura of command surrounded him; a leader of men deserving respect, but underneath, Lee retained a sensitive side, a vulnerability. Those attributes alone made Crane an excellent leader of men and a valued Captain. It produced an unusually close relationship between the two strong willed men, officers of different rank. A friendship, which had expanded over the years. And, he trusted his young Captain, with his life, if the need should arise. However, in their private lives, Nelson tended to put Lee's interest first, bringing out all of the Admiral's protective instincts. Lee had been a blessing in the older man's life, someone to which he could entrust his legacy.

"I can't imagine hiding anything from you after all we've been through together. I must confess, I am somewhat reluctant. But I do feel...," taking a deep breath, "that I love her."

Nelson's smile appeared warm; his tone revealed the concern he felt for Lee. "I have to ask, Lee. Do you feel as though you are betraying Abby?"

"I know you have to ask." Lee remained silent for a moment. He recognized Nelson's concern. "No, that's not it. I rather believe, she would have approved."

"In that case, Lee, I would say, be somewhat cautious but see where this leads." This may be an answer to a prayer, a development he had never considered. A prayer, not thought of or one that would have been contemplated. "Take your time, there's no rush. Your feelings will become clearer in your mind with time. Get to know her. You'll have a greater sense of your emotions and of her affection for you." He paused to think. "You have good instincts, trust them and simply follow your heart."

Lee nodded thoughtfully. Nelson understood the Captain's reply, even though Crane left his response unspoken. If Lee never set eyes on Jessica again, he knew his life would never be the same. Silence hung for a long moment...finding himself lost in thought.

"Lee, take some time when we reach home," Nelson urged. "Seaview will be in dock for the next three weeks. Take leave. God knows you deserve the time off."

"I had leave before we sailed." He sharply turned to see blue eyes flashing in his direction.

"Frequenting bars every night and consuming large amounts of alcohol in order to block out your grief is not leave by any stretch of the imagination. Besides, you're still recovering yourself. You need time to heal. Jessica, too. It's a perfect chance to explore your relationship with her." Nelson became acutely aware of Lee's supposed guilt regarding Jessica and the incidence that had occurred on the island. Lee had the intrinsic need to assign guilt, misdirected though it was, for taking full responsibility for Doctor Sutton's injuries. Harry and Chip had made little headway, in their attempt to dissuade Crane to believe otherwise. Lee felt guilty and that was that.

"After Jamieson releases her from the clinic, I intended to offer Jessica the use of my guest room for her recovery."

"I would normally be inclined to dissuade you. However, I know it would serve no purpose in this case. I sense your mind is set on the idea." He paused, conscious of Crane's assumption and his presumed burden of guilt. "Tell you what. I'll arrange for a private nurse to be assigned to you and Doctor Sutton as soon as Jamieson releases her from the clinic. It will take the constraint from you...for her care." Secretly he thought, _'She can keep an eye on your recovery as well.'_ This removed the need for someone to continuously check on the Captain's progress.

"Now sit down, Lee," indicating that Lee join him. "I promised Doc I'd see that you ate. We both think you're a bit thin."

"Not very hungry." Picking up the napkin, his hand began to shake anew.

With concern, Nelson said, "Lee, are you all right."

"Yeah, shoulder still sore and that damn drug continues to affect me. Doc said it would gradually diminish."

"Following all of Jamie's orders, are you?"

"Yes, sir, I am."

"Then eat or Doc will have my head and you'll be back in sickbay." They both laughed, knowing Doc never made idle threats.

000

It felt like the home stretch of a long and demanding passage. In reality, it had been long, longer than had been expected. Seaview had returned home safely, docked, tucked into her berth, at the N.I.M.R facility. The maintenance crew was due onboard in a few minutes. The only people remaining aboard were Nelson, Sharkey and the Exec. Chip Morton. Crane had accompanied Jamieson and Jessica topside, to the Institute Clinic where she would stay for a few more days. Afterwards, she would go home with Crane for some TLC.

Nelson had already seen to Slade and his cohorts, turning them over to the authorities as soon as they had docked. Seeing to it that the man who had masterminded the plan to take over Seaview and extract her secrets was safely locked away. It had all been arranged well in advance of reaching home port, a few papers requiring his signature and physically relinquishing custody.

Chief Sharkey approached the Admiral and the Exec. as they stood along side the windows in the observation nose discussing the final handover of Slade and his men or what was left of them. He had no doubt, they would be tried for their crimes and convicted. His mind now centered on Seaview. Nelson looked up, aware of the Chiefs entry. "Right, Chief, have you gathered all the docking manifests, damage control reports, engineering, sonar, all the major departments?"

Looking up, Nelson asked. "Chip, are all the requisitions and work orders complete?"

"Aye, sir. Everything is shipshape, Admiral."

"I'll need to hand over scheduled maintenance. It will give me a better time frame for Seaview's repairs. Any remaining problems need addressing, Chief?"

The Chief replied. "No problems reported by the crew, sir."

Mister Morton smiled. "I expect they're eager to be reunited with their families."

"Aren't we all, Mister Morton?" Nelson grinned. "Some of us, more than others." A chuckle bubbled up out of the Admiral, patting each man on the shoulder. "Let's turn her over to maintenance and security, shall we."

As the N.I.M.R. security team arrived to take command of the boat, Nelson also gratefully handed over his detailed work assignments for the additional repairs and refits. "Ready, gentlemen?" Nelson gazed up at Chip and Sharkey; he nodded towards the control deck ladder. Before ascending, he turned. "Macadam, I leave her in your charge, guard her well."

"Aye, sir. Don't worry sir. She'll be safe with my team."

000

Admiral Nelson had just completed his call to the Office of Navel Intelligence, when he heard someone approaching his office. He looked up to see, Captain Lee Crane, standing in the doorframe of his office door. Nelson's office was situated in the administration building of the sprawling complex of the N.I.M.R. (Nelson Institute of Marine Research).

"Don't want to disturb you, Admiral." Crane said quickly.

"No. No. Come in, sit down, Lee. The O.N.I. wants a meeting regarding the business on the island." He smiled. "It seems I am stalling their effort."

"How so?" Crane questioned.

"Well, to be honest, not allowing them to interview you during your recovery and leave. I referred the entire matter to Jamieson. He won't grant them access to you until you are off the sick list."

Crane resisted Nelson's need to protect him, "You know I can take care of myself," sounding somewhat rebellious.

Nelson said mildly. "I would never indicate otherwise. I see no need to rush you into a tedious interview until it becomes necessary." Changing the subject quickly, "What are you doing here, you're on leave?"

"I've been checking on the project. I stopped and took a look at Doctor Dougherty's preliminary numbers. The equipment's performing well, should have some good results."

"Yes, I've been down there myself. I agree everything's looking good."

"Doctor Sutton will be pleased."

"So are you all set for when Jamieson releases her into your care?"

"That is the main reason for coming into the office today. I needed to gather up all her correspondence, notes, whatever she will need...want to be prepared to make her feel comfortable." Lee ran his hand back through his dark hair. "I should be going."

"You all right?" Nelson said softly, concern registered on his face.

"Yeah, fine, just a bit nervous, that's all." Lee's gaze dropped. "It's ridiculous, I know."

"No not ridiculous, Lee. You're looking for something, and you're not certain it's there or even within you're reach." Harry stood and walked around his desk, closing the office door. "Lee, I sincerely hope you find what you are seeking."

Thanks, Harry, for everything," a serious look in his eyes showing gratitude for caring.

Nelson touched Lee's shoulder. "Remember, I'm here if you need anything or want to talk. Besides, I have my own motives. I want the Captain of Seaview to be rested and fully recovered when we sail in a few weeks." Nelson queried, "are you going to the clinic from here?"

"Yes, I'd planned to."

Nelson depressed the connect button dialing Angie his secretary. "Yes, Admiral?"

"Angie, inform Jamieson over at the clinic: Captain Crane is on his way."

"Right away, sir."

"Enjoy your leave, Captain. Remember well and rested." Nelson called him back. "And, Lee?"

Crane stopped in his tracks, turning back toward the Admiral. "Yes, sir."

"Lee, may this be all you had hoped it will be."

"Yes, sir." Lee waved a mock salute toward the Admiral, followed by a broad smile, as he walked towards Nelson's office door.

000

In the short walk to the clinic, Lee experienced a bit of apprehension over Jessica's release. Having her home from the clinic would give them much needed time to get to know one another. Regardless, he felt nervous. He could lead men into danger, face death but this made him anxious. Lavishing Jessica with some much needed attention did have a calming effect, allaying his fears. Lee released all other concerns, he focused on how much they both needed this.

"Doc said he will release you tomorrow, if you take things slow and have someone staying with you. I said I'd be happy to take care of you. I have a very nice guest room and no pressing engagements at the moment."

"Lee, that's too much."

Lee rolled his eyes. "Don't argue." he said in a serious tone of voice.

"What about work?"

"Harry...um, the Admiral insists I take time off. Jamieson and the Admiral have assigned a nurse to your care. She will be at the house, see to all your medical needs. I suspect also to keep an eye on me as well...certain we both follow Doctor's orders."

"I suspect Doctor Jamieson knows you too well." She stifled a laugh. "As I understand, you disregard his orders quite often."

"Now where did you hear that rumor?" Lee questioned, eyes sparkling, attempting to hide his smirk.

"You forget I spent the trip home in Seaview's sickbay. One overhears the most interesting things about the crew and the Captain." Her smile appeared mysterious as if she held a secret.

"Well, are you going to let me in on the latest gossip?" His eyebrows lifted in expectation. "Well?"

"Captain, I don't gossip," looking innocent as an angel.

"What you mean is...I'm going to have to find a way to extract this information." He said slowly, a gleam in his eyes, a devious smile on his lips.

"You can try." Her golden eyes sparkled with humor.

He thought for a moment. "Is that a challenge? You do know I'll have ample opportunity over the next few weeks."

"Why, Captain, are you going to take advantage of my weakened condition." Bringing her dark lashes down low on her cheeks, she tried to give the impression of a feeble defenseless woman.

Lee laughed at the sight, flashed a beautiful smile, he leaned down kissing her. "Let's just say, I will be looking for my opportunity. Now I have to go, be good for Doc."

"As I understand it, not listening to Doc is your department." Her voice, alight with the music of laughter.

"Don't change the subject. "At once tenderness flushed through him, peering deeply into Jessica's warm eyes. He lifted up her face and kissed her again. "I have things to attend to and you have resting to do. So, I will see you tomorrow." He grinned with delight, turned and left.

Jessica closed her eyes and a smile settled on her lips.

000

Captain Crane's town house sat on the grounds of the N.I.M.R. It was one of many residences specifically built for the employees and the Institute's research and development personnel. Many of Seaview's crew lived and worked in the sprawling complex as well. The area had been planted with trees and colorful gardens. The dwellings and apartment blocks nestled against a small well adorned park. Living in the area tended to be convenient, but quite pleasant.

Lee stopped in the guest room long enough to deposit Jessica's bag on the bed. Entering the dining room he found Jessica looking through the messages and mail the Captain had retrieved from the offices and her lab at the N.I.M.R. The Captain had tended to all the little details in order to take Jessica home. He arranged for her things to be gathered and packed, her correspondence to be collected from the Institute and he spoke to the nurse the Admiral had assigned to attend to Jessica's medical needs. And as Lee suspected also, to keep a close eye on the Captain as well, as Doc would phrase it - 'the Captain's total disregard for his own health.'

"Jess, the nurse will be here early tomorrow." Laughingly Lee asked, "Think we can handle one night?"

"Absolutely," she answered. "I'm sure we can. You do realize, I don't need all this...I'll be fine."

"Jamieson's orders, so get use to it. You know how he is..."

Jessica sighed as she leafed through her mail.

Lee walked over draping a light hand over her shoulder, being careful not to put pressure on her injured side. Bending, he rubbed his chin in her dark silky hair. "You okay?" He asked quietly. A concerned expression feathered across his face.

"Tired, that's all." Another sigh escaped. Jessica stopped fidgeting and stood, moving away from the dark wooden table.

Standing behind her, Lee turned her in his arms. "Jess, love, look at me." She slowly raised her head to meet Lee's gaze. He dropped a tender kiss on her upturned lips.

"That's nice." Hugging him tightly, "Love you." Her eyes gleamed bright honey with new found excitement.

His voice smooth and deep. "Love you, too. "Lightening his tone, "Now, are you too tired to go out to eat? We don't have much here to eat. I need to bring in a few groceries."

"No, it would be nice to go out. Umm...can we take a walk along the beach after?" The flourish of a beautiful smile blossomed on her face.

"Well..." Lee's heart lightened. "Where would you like to go? Remember nothing too strenuous. You're under Doctor's orders not to push your recovery."

"You pick the place."

"Okay..." He thought for a second. His golden hazel eyes brightened. "I know the perfect spot. A little seafood place. Good food but nothing fancy. It's right off the beach."

"That sounds perfect; I'd like to watch the sunset from the beach. Would that be okay?"

"Yes...I think I can arrange that...and...the beach is an easy walk from the restaurant. We can have some dinner and then watch the sunset." Lee claimed her mouth pulling them together, feeling heat flush through him.

Looking down, kissing her forehead, "Why don't you lay down, rest a while and I will call you in about an hour. Nothing fancy remember, casual dress."

"That suits me fine. Considering all the rest I've had in the past week, I shouldn't be tired."

"We've been pushing ourselves extremely hard over the past few months in an attempt to complete this project. In addition you are recovering from a bullet wound." He kissed her forehead. "Tired is understandable."

"I suppose your right." Giving him a small smile, "In an hour then."

Crane gave her shoulders a gentle squeeze, then he steered her towards his guest room. "Now go rest."

She turned back giving him a sweet smile.

000

In the silence that followed, the waitress placed the plates on the table. Jessica picked up a fork. "This looks good. I'm hungrier then I thought."

"That's a good sign, your appetite is returning."

"I know you visited the Institute this morning. Have you heard anything about the project?"

"Yes, I looked in on the Admiral and took a walk over to see Doctor Dougherty. She's done a remarkable job putting the preliminary numbers together; she's recording all the new data, getting good results so far." Lee watched for a reaction.

Jessica mumbled low, not intending Lee to hear. Lee looked up. "Jess, look at me. Tell me. Don't shut me out."

"Lee, I should be down there doing that work." She frowned.

After the waitress had cleared a few dishes from their table, Lee moved closer to Jessica. He reached across the table, taking her hand. Disappointment clouded Jessica's bright honey eyes. Lee asked. "What can I do to make this easier?"

Jessica looked at Lee's hands. "Keep me in the loop until I'm able to do the work myself. Fulfill my obligations to the Institute and the government. That would ease my mind. In addition, it would make me feel useful."

"Is that all? You need to recover. Everyone is aware of that fact. You do realize your work will be there when you return; no one is taking over your project. It is and always will be your baby. But you can't deny yourself recovery time." Lee held up his hands to keep Jessica from interrupting. "Now here me out. I can, however, offer you a temporary solution. If that's what you need from me, I can pickup, gather up all the relevant data for you to review. Your input would be of extreme value to Doctor Dougherty's team. We can go over the data together; after all, I am a part of this project as well."

"That would make me feel a great deal more useful...better about the entire situation. And, working with you I'd consider an added bonus."

"It will insure our involvement from the start. Anne can come here and discuss any further progress." Pausing for a breath he cleared his throat. "I warn you, don't push this, Jess. If Jamieson concludes you're doing too much, he'll put a stop to it. You've spent enough time with him; you know how protective he becomes regarding the health of his patients."

"Yes, I know how he is. I'll do my best not to set off any alarms. However, I am anxious to get my hands on the preliminary data, after all the work we've put into this project. It would give me a sense of participation." Her smile brightened a little, her mood improved. She looked beautiful sitting by the windows, the waning sunlight dancing in her dark eyes.

"Well, in that case, I'll do my best to arrange for limited access to the project and its data, that is, until Doc gives you the all clear. Now, give me your word, you won't hide things from me. I can help."

Jessica, a glint of trust edged across her face. "I know you can...okay. Promise..."

Now, I promised you a beautiful sunset. Shall we go and find a quiet place on the beach?" Lee suggested, signaling for the check.

Lee pushed his chair back and stood, then slid out Jessica's chair. Excitement rippled in the air around them both.

000

Lee Crane had happiness written on his face. The night air breezy and clear, as the currents ruffling through his hair, taken by the wind. Slowly, Lee and Jessica walked out onto the soft sandy beach. "Ready? It's not far. Hold onto me; it's just around this corner."

Emerging from the shade of the grassy sand dune, "Oh, it's beautiful, Lee!" Jessica whispered. They watched as the sun beams touched its fingers onto the water. A broken streak of clouds, alight with yellow and gold, threatened to turn the playful rays a deep tone of pink. The light gleamed in her eyes and across her face. The dying sunlight cast its shadow over the beach, announcing the end of the day.

The two sat on the beach both bathed in the ruddy glow of the setting sun. It reminded Lee of the first night he had spent with Abby, sitting on that pristine island sand, yet Lee was well aware this was Jessica. A fresh new love, like a flower, it's tiny bud, waiting to open its petals, abounding with possibilities, as it reveals its beauty, in a fully formed blossom. Lee anticipated its birth, feeling it deep within the center of his soul.

The light wind, full of the fragrance of the evening, flowers and sea air. A warm delicate breeze played across their skin as the sun drew low, streaking its bright rays across the sky. Gold and orange hues reflected off the ocean surface bathing the fine white sand in a flood of color.

It felt so right and safe to be in the shelter of Lee's arms. They watched in silence. As the sun slipped pink and gold fingers across the horizon. Dipping below the skyline, the suns orb dropped into the sea. With night upon them, the dusk became black velvet, with pin points of light showing as they danced in the darkened veil.

Turning, they gazed into one another's eyes, lingering for a moment, without the need for words; conveying all the love they shared.

Lee rose from the smooth sandy ground. Leaning down he gazed again into her honey brown eyes as he offered his hand in assistance. Jessica shifted on the sand, taking it graciously. As she ascended Lee brought his mouth down kissing the delicate fingers, turning her palm upward dropping a kiss onto its center. Their eyes locked. Jessica simply found herself unable to look away from his dark beauty. Exhaling a sigh of pleasure, a thrill shuddered through every sense. Gently he traced his fingertips down her cheek lifting her face. He let his lips brush Jessica's forehead, kissing each eye, then moving down her cheek. Pulling her close he descended to her waiting lips, placing on them a soft tender kiss. Jessica responded to his touch with feeling and increased intensity. Lee held his lips to hers until they were both floating with sensations of warmth and love. Glistening above the pale moonlight, the glow dropping into her luminous eyes, he asked. "Shall we go home?"

A smile played over Jessica's features, a tiny laugh escaped. Lifting up her dark lashes gazing directly into his golden hazel eyes, "Yes...let's go home." With those few words she realized, in that moment, how much Lee loved her - a feeling of peace with herself, and content in Lee's love.

They returned along the same path that led them to this spot on the beach. Jessica began to rub along her upper arms, experiencing a slight shiver, unsure if the tremor came from the chill in the air or her proximity to Lee.

"Are you cold?" Lee asked gently. Breathing into her ear, he caressed her shoulder, running his hand along her back. Jessica fluttered at the delicate trace of Lee's light caress.

"A little." She said quietly. "Turns chilly after the sun goes down, but the sunset was beautiful, especially watching it with you, Lee."

"It was beautiful... as beautiful as you." Lee slowly removed his worn leather jacket, placing it lightly over Jessica's shoulders. "Better?"

Jessica snuggled into the soft warm leather, taking a deep breath. _'Lee's scent,''_ she thought. Inhaling deeply, a sweet smile creased her lips. "Thanks, much better." She accepted the jacket and the compliment; it conveyed an inner warmth that radiated through her entire being. She reached out, taking Lee's fingers into hers. She shivered from the feathery touch as his hand slipped into hers, lacing their fingers together. They walked hand in hand into the starlit night. "I love you, Captain Crane," she teased with amusement in her eyes...

Lee's smile radiated, lighting up his face, looking down adoringly. "And I love you, Doctor Sutton." His bright hazel eyes sparkled with joy, he pulled her closer, placing a butterfly kiss on her cheek. Finally the days on the island began to fade, as if they had happened to someone else, disappearing like a dream as it confronts the reality of the morning.

000

Glimmering shafts of the moon's radiant light shown through the spacious windows spilling over Jessica and Lee as they stood facing one another in Lee's townhouse living room. A dazzle of stardust of emotion ran through them both.

"We should turn in," Jessica suggested reluctantly. Her mind overwhelmed by the complexity of emotions. Something inside her didn't want them to part, safely wrapped in the rays of the ashen moon and the magic of midnight.

He longed to wind her in his arms. "Aren't you tired? It's your first day back." Lee didn't move. Standing over her, he held her in an airy embrace, loose enough to offer Jessica the opportunity to be free. His light touch so electric, that escape happened to be the last thing on her mind.

"No, not tired." Jessica looked up into Lee's dark serious eyes. Folding herself in Lee's arms she would risk everything, being so bold. Hoping she would not push him away, she held him tight. "Lee...? Her beauty, a dark silhouette in the waxen crescent light.

Lee's beautiful eyes held hers. He reached stroking her cheek softly, imparting its value. He said, "Yes?" in a deep and tender voice, virtually seductive. Jessica appeared irresistible in the moon's faint glow. Drawing in a deep breath, he held her closer.

Standing in the circle of Lee's loving arms, trembling, she welcomed him, hungered for his touch. "I want you." Her throat tight with emotion.

A swath of emotion cut through Lee at her inference of love. "Are you sure?" Lee queried softly. "I could hurt you. Remember, you're still healing from your injuries." He gently grasped her waist as their bodies flushed, moving together with excitement.

Her hand reached up pulling him down close. "I want you to know, I love you." A warm wave of longing washed over her.

"I love you, too." His hands caressed her arms. "But I want you to be sure... Are you up to this?" allowing all his emotions, to become visible on his face.

Her heart sang, skipping an extra beat, her face alight. "Oh, yes, Lee. I want you more then I can possibly express." Clarifying her intent. "You do realize, this is love?" Her shy, unfocused eyes lifted, apprehensive to meet his.

His serious expression remained, beginning to suffuse with passion. "I want this too... you must be certain. I want to know you, all of you...to love you." His voice filled with sincerity and tenderness, his words cascaded from his lips graceful as velvet.

She relaxed in Lee's arms, drinking in his love, with sheer joy. Her fingers reached, lifting a wayward dark curl that the night breeze had dislodged. She enjoyed how he looked, wind blown, his hair falling free and unencumbered. "You could never hurt me." Thinking, _' my heart and soul belonged to you.'_ She trusted him with her life.

His whisper touch kissed her forehead, moved to her eye lids, to the softness of her neck. He pulled back. Lee's eye's shown deep with intent. "Jessica Sutton, you touch something deep within me. Up until now I felt for a time it had been lost to me." With firm arms he turned them both towards the bedroom door. The ghostly moon light guided their path to the promise of a breathtaking journey. They clung to one another. The door closing behind them.

Undertaking this major step, Lee Crane knew he would always love Abby. Her folded angel wings would reside forever tucked deep within his heart, unable to envisioned ever loving another in that special way. Although the love he experienced with Jessica conveyed as different, not a greater love, simply different. An undeniable strong love, as a fixed star in the heavens. An echo of her very essence presented alongside his own, his soul, loving her, with his whole heart.

 _"Tonight I'll fall asleep with you in my heart."_

The End.


End file.
